To rescue the woman I love
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Song Yeon has been kidnapped by Queen Jeong Sun's foul plan. Will Lee San and his friends rescue her? Find out by reading my new story! There'll be a Lee San/Song Yeon & Dae Su/Chobi
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Lately I've been thinking about doing another Yi San story since my first one is not easy to think of so I decide to do this story to keep you guys excited. But don't worry, I'm still doing the first one anyway so don't please don't get upset. This story is about Queen Jeong Sun who hatched an evil plot to get Lee San off the throne once & for all. Later she learns from Princess Hwa Wan & Jeong Hu Gyeom that Lee San has fallen with a female damo so she decides to kidnap Song Yeon to force Lee San to get off the throne in order to get Song Yeon back safely. Dae Su & Yang Chobi decides to help along the way. Song Yeon is being taken to an abandoned mansion and was held captive there by Jeong Hu Gyeom who later falls in love with her. Lee San, Dae Su, Kang Suk Ki, Suh Jang Boh, & Hong Guk Yeong decides to rescue her & bring her back home safely. Will they be able to save her in time or will Lee San must dispose himself from the throne from Queen Jeong Sun's foul trick? The answer will be revealed if you guys read & review this story. Have fun guys! ^-^**

**I don't own anything except the story that I made up. I also don't want anyone to be copying any of my stories but they can make their own version. **

**P.S. **

**I don't know if the summary is good guys but this idea came into my mind a few days ago while I was doing my first Yi San story. I know that the summary might stink but I'm trying my best to make it interesting anyway than my first story. Oh and just to let you know, both Jeong Hu Gyeom & princess Hwa Wan are still alive in this story. **

* * *

**Today is a nice sunny day in the capital as everyone were enjoying themselves even though they have chores to do sometimes. It's been weeks since the death of Consort Won Bin and everyone seems to be calming down for a while. **

**(Just to let you guys know, I don't like Hong Guk Yeong's sister since she is too mean to everyone, I really do hate her…please no offense guys -_-)**

**However, in Queen Jeong Sun's room…Queen Jeong Sum is thinking in her mind for quite a while. She has had enough of her plans being foiled by the prince who has now become the king. Now she decides to get her revenge by thinking up some evil ideas in her head because she has held a grudge against him & she wanted to dispose him off the throne for good but none of her evil ideas last forever. **

**Suddenly, she has heard a voice of her attendant. **

"**Your majesty, princess Hwa Wan & lord Jeong Hu Gyeom wants to have a conversation with you"**

"**Let them enter" replied Queen Jeong Sun. **

**Both princess Hwa Wan & her adopted son Jeong Hu Gyeom entered the room & they both bowed to Queen Jeong Sun & sat down to have a conversation. **

"**Good morning you two, what brings you here?" said Queen Jeong Sun. **

**Princess Hwa Wan decides to speak "Your majesty, a few moments ago…I've been thinking up a plan that can help you succeed". **

"**And what is it?" questioned Queen Jeong Sun. **

**Jeong Hu Gyeom decides to answer "Finding out his majesty's weakness". **

**Queen Jeong Sun was surprised at this for a few seconds until she decides to respond. **

"**And what is his weakness?" questioned Queen Jeong Sun. **

**Princess Hwa Wan decides to answer. **

"**He has…a love interest" answered Princess Hwa Wan. **

**Queen Jeong Sun was surprised for a moment until she decides to respond again. **

"**And who is his majesty's love interest?" asked Queen Jeong Sun. **

**Jeong Hu Gyeom decides to answer with a wicked smile. **

"**A girl or rather…a female damo from the art bureau"**

**Queen Jeong Sun is dying to hear more information. **

"**Hmm…tell me everything you know about this damo"**

**Jeong Hu Gyeom smiles again as he speaks about Song Yeon. **

"**The female damo name is Seong Song Yeon…a few years ago, she is the only damo who can paint & she did a painting of a Kirin for the ambassador who came here a few years ago…but there's another information you should know more, she's a childhood of the king when they are young children…lately, I heard that they are having relationship like lovers…so I think that she can be useful for our plot"**

**Queen Jeong Sun smiled to herself. 'Yes, that girl can be useful to dispose his majesty from the throne…this new foul plan of mind will be the one that can't be foiled'**

"**I have an idea" said Queen Jeong Sun. **

* * *

**End of chapter 1. Please wait for the next chapter guys and please review! See you guys soon! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Drama sapphire has now return to bring you this chapter to keep you guys happy! Have fun reading! ^-^

I don't own anything except this story that I made up. Also, you're not allowed to copy of my stories. But you can make your own version.

* * *

Meanwhile at the art bureau, Song Yeon is painting a picture of a rainy day in a forest that has also contained a beautiful waterfall & mountain cliffs. When she is done, she looked at it with amazement because the painting that she has made looked so beautiful and real…it can amazed the eyes of people who looked at it.

'This is painting looks so beautiful' thought Song Yeon. She's glad that she has got some painting lessons from an old man whom she met a few weeks ago.

All the sudden, Chobi came in with panic on her face.

"Song Yeon!"

"Yes Chobi, what's going on?" asked Song Yeon who looked at her best friend with surprise even though she's done with her painting luckily. Chobi decides to answer.

"You've been called to the palace by the a royal attendant who asked for you"

"What?" respond Song Yeon who was surprised that she has been announced to the palace.

A few minutes later, Song Yeon got out of the art bureau by herself & met Queen Jeong Sun's attendant who has a serious expression on her face.

"Please follow me" said Queen Jeong Sun's attendant.

"Yes ma'am" respond Song Yeon's ho then followed Queen Jeong Sun's attendant to Queen Jeong Sun's room. Meanwhile, Hong Guk Yeong & Dae Su were having a conversation outside the training area.

"My lord, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Dae Su, I just can't let go of what happened to my sister & I don't feel like smiling"

Dae Su noticed Hong Guk Yeong is still sad from the death of his sister & he doesn't know about being happy anymore. Dae Su decides to cheer him up.

"You need some more time to recover & please be happy…I'm sure your sister wants you to be happy because she cares you & she want you to have a better life than she had"

Hong Guk Yeong was surprised from Dae Su's words from a moment until he decides to show a smile on his face "Thank you Dae Su". Dae Su also gave him a smile too. Suddenly, both of them noticed Queen Jeong Sun's attendant who is leading Song Yeon to Queen Jeong Sun's room.

"Why Song Yeon is going to Queen Jeong Sun's room?"

"I don't know Dae Su…but soething tells me that trouble is brewing"

"I agree with you my lord" said Dae Su who became worried for Song Yeon's safety.

Moments later, both Queen Jeong Sun's attendant & Song Yeon arrived at Queen Jeong Sun's room.

"Your majesty, the damo Seong Song Yeon is here"

"Let her in" replied Queen Jeong Sun.

Song Yeon became nervous while going inside the room. 'What have I gotten myself into?" thought Song Yeon.

When she got in, Queen Jeong Sun decides to greet with a smile on her face. Below in front of her were a small table filled with meals & a teapot with two cups. Song Yeon bowed down to her respectfully.

"Please sit down & have a meal with me" said Queen Jeong Sun. Song Yeon obeyed her & sat down in front of the former queen.

'What am I gonna do? Why does her majesty wants me here?' thought Song Yeon who then received a cup of green tea from Queen Jeong Sun's offer.

(Don't worry guys, the tea cup that Song Yeon holds in her hands is not poison & it also has no sleeping powder or any other kind of dangerous stuff that can harm Song Yeon. ^_-)

While enjoying the meal, Queen Jeong Sun decides to speak "My dear, I want to ask you a few questions before you can finish your meal & go back to the art bureau".

"Yes your majesty" said Song Yeon.

Queen Jeong Sun gave her a smile while having an evil thought in her mind 'Now I must sure that this is the girl that his majesty has fallen in love with…if she answer all my questions correctly…that would mean that she is in love with his majesty & then…I can ask my henchmen to kidnap her as bait to make his majesty dispose himself off the throne'.

* * *

End of chapter 2. Trouble is gonna be brewing soon in the next chapter so please wait for it. Also, you guys can now go to my forums & feel free to express your opinions aboutmy most favorite couple: Lee San and Song Yeon! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter & please review. See you next time guys! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everybody! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! This time I'm bringing in chapter 3 to keep you guys happy & super excited! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter & please review! Enjoy this chapter guys! ^-^**

**I don't own anything except this story that I've created. Furthermore, I don't want anyone to copy any of my stories; but they can make their own version if they want. ^_-**

**P.S. **

**I made a mistake on my last chapter of my first Yi San story…Chobi is actually saying no to Dae Su because she has realized that his love for has never comes too late. **

* * *

**Inside Queen Jeong Sun's room, Song Yeon is quite nervous while looking at Queen Jeong Sun who is taking a few sips from her own cup of green tea. Secretly she wants to leave because she somehow felt uneasy with Queen Jeong Sun in front of her. **

**Queen Jeong Sun stopped drinking her cup & looked at her with a smile. **

"**So…how do you know his majesty?"**

**Song Yeon was surprised at this question. **

"**W-What?"**

"***giggle*…I'll say it again, How do you know his majesty?"**

**Song Yeon paused for a moment and said "Well we met when we are little children during the time when crown prince Sado is sentenced in a rice chest"**

"**Ah…how long have you been friends?"**

"…**Well it didn't last long when we were separated but we met again 10 years later"**

"**Oh…so are you two in a relationship?"**

"**Huh?…Oh uh um…no…" replied Song Yeon who became silent for a moment 'Why does she asked me about my relationship with San…I wonder why'. **

**Queen Jeong Sun gave her a pretending smile while having a thought in her head 'So…she does have a relationship with his majesty but she won't admit it to me…no matter…she'll be the perfect bait to make his majesty surrender the throne'. **

"**Oh…I didn't know that…so you two are just friends?"**

"**Um…yes"**

**Queen Jeong Sun gave her a smile again. **

"**Well you better finish your meal now & then you can leave"**

"**Yes your majesty"**

**After they've finished their meal…Song Yeon decides to leave. **

"**Bye your majesty"**

"**Bye Song Yeon, I hope we can meet again"**

"**Yes your majesty" replied Song Yeon who bowed down for a few seconds & left. After Song Yeon left, Queen Jeong Sun smile became serious. **

'**And now…very soon…this girl…Seong Song Yeon will be used as his majesty's weakness &…he'll surely soon will surrender the throne' thought Queen Jeong Sun. **

**While Song Yeon is walking back to the art bureau…she was having thoughts about her meeting with Queen Jeong Sun. All the sudden, both Hong Guk Yeong & Dae Su runs to her. **

"**Song Yeon!" yelled both Hong Guk Yeong & Dae Su. **

"***gasp* Dae Su! Secretary Hong!"**

**Both men looked at Song Yeon with a worried expression. **

" **We saw you being taken by Queen Jeong Sun's attendant, what did Queen Jeong Sun did to you?" asked Dae Su. **

"…**She asked me to enjoy a meal with her & some questions"**

**Hong Guk Yeong was uncertain about this & said "What did she asked you?"**

"…**She asked me about my connection to his majesty & I told her that we were childhood friends"**

"**What else?" questioned Hong Guk Yeong. **

"…**She asked me about if his majesty and I were having a relationship"**

**Dae Su seems to be concerned & worried "…What did you told her?"**

"…**I told her that we have no relationship & we were just friends that's all"**

"…**Anymore questions she asked about?" asked Hong Guk Yeong. **

" **That's all"**

**Both Hong Guk Yeong & Dae Su were worried about this. 'What could Queen Jeong Sun be plotting this time?' thought both men. **

"**Well just go back to the art bureau & don't worry about this ok?" said Dae Su. **

**Song Yeon seems to be relieved "Thanks" replied Song Yeon who then walk back to the art bureau. **

**Both men looked at her for a few moment until they decide to leave. **

"**Come on Dae Su"**

"**What is it my lord?"**

"**We gotta find out what Queen Jeong Sun is plotting & what did she want with Song Yeon"**

"**Ok"**

* * *

**End of chapter 3. I'm sorry for taking a long time to update since I was thinking up some ideas for this chapter. Please review guys! See you next time! ^_-**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya guys! Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm giving you chapter 4 to keep you guys happy & excited! If you wondering about how did I know about this drama, I will tell you.

In early 2008, my parents decide to use Directv because they want to learn how to speak Vietnamese even though I wasn't happy about. But as months passed by, I'm starting to like it because there's 4 Vietnamese channels even though one of them is only a radio but it's only in black so I skipped it. These 4 Vietnamese channels didn't have eng subtitles & I couldn't understand a word they're saying so my parents decide to teach me the meaning. One day in the summer, Yi San came on TV on a Vietnamese channel & I was curious about it so I watched it. It was translated in Vietnamese but I didn't mind because I'm getting used to it while parents tells me the meaning. As days goes by, I'm starting to like it more and more until I've realized that I have fallen in love with the TV show and I can't seem to stop. When it ended on late October 2008, I felt sad because I thought I can't see it again. But a few days later, I've remembered the name of the characters from the TV show & I've found out the real name of the show.

In Vietnamese, the Korean drama is named "Ly Sang Phong Ba Chon Cung Dinh". In English, it's actually Yi San or Lee San, wind of the palace. I've found my favorite Korean drama again on MySojo and I have never ever nonstop watching it every month & I still loved it ever since. Now it's on YouTube so I'm more happy about it. That's how I've found out about Yi San even though I'm Vietnamese but both of my parents are South Vietnamese. They've survived the Vietnam war when they were kids & none of my relatives aren't killed which it's pretty lucky. If both of my parents didn't survive the war, I wouldn't be here to give you guys awesome stories. I also have a younger brother & he's two years younger than me.

That's all I can tell you guys so please enjoy this story & have a great time reading! ^_-

As you all know, I don't own anything except this story that I've made. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you like.

* * *

Hours later, it is now nighttime. Inside the study room, Lee San is looking at his books when suddenly…Song Yeon came into his mind. He wasn't happy about her decision to not be with him. As months passed by, he starts missing her more everyday since he hasn't seen her for a long time. Suddenly he has another in his mind, he will try asking her again & this time he won't let her go even if she asked him but he won't do it this time because he wants to hold her tight like before. He took out a small blue bag & pulled out a beautiful red hat fastener that she gave to him before she leaves with her group to Qing.

He stands up & think to himself 'Maybe I should ask her again as a second chance…if she wouldn't say yes…I won't let her go like last time'. He decides to call out "Official Nam, are you there?!". Official Nam came in the room, bowing his head "Yes, your majesty?".

"Let's go out now"

Official Nam was surprised when he perked his head up "Why your majesty? It's dark out".

"I just want some fresh air to cool my mind off & a little exercise"

"Yes your majesty" replied Official Nam. Lee San stands up from his chair & left the study room with Official Nam. When they got back to his room, he changed his clothes & went to the village with Official Nam. Luckily none of the villagers noticed them coming out of the palace.

Meanwhile in Mak Soon's house, the customers left the restaurant because it is closed for the night till the next day. Both Dal Ho & Mak Soon was so exhausted from serving a lot of customers the whole day & they were prepared to wait for both Song Yone & Dae Su to come home.

"Oh geez…it's getting out here at night…where are those two?" asked Mak Soon who was hugging her arms around herself.

"Just wait…there'll be here soon eventually…are you done making dinner for them?" asked Dal Ho.

"Is that all you can think of honey?…the soup & the rice are still cooking & it's almost done soon…I just hope that Song Yeon & Dae Su get home safely"

"Me too Mak Soon"

A few miles away from the house, Song Yeon is enjoying her walk to Mak Soon. She seems to be cheerful now when she got back to the art bureau. The only thing that remains in her mind now is the time when she was sent to see Queen Jeong Sun. She doesn't know why Queen Jeong Sun asked her about the relationship between her & Lee San. Song Yeon somehow feels some sort of suspicions that Queen Jeong Sun knows about the meeting between her & Lee San.

'Why does she wants to know about the relationship between me & San?' thought Song Yeon. As she was closed a few houses away from her destination, she felt a hand over her mouth. She reacted in fear when she heard a few snickers behind her ears.

'That's not Dae Su's voice!' thought Song Yeon who felt fear in her heart. Suddenly she see a few more evil men in front of her. She realized that she has been kidnapped & feared of what would the men would do to her.

"Good work pal, let's go!"

"Ok!" said the men behind Song Yeon. Song Yeon tries to struggle to be free but she couldn't because she felt a tight rope on both of her hands. When one of the men put a small cloth to cover her mouth, she screamed out "Help me!!!!". "Be quiet!" respond the men who then successfully covered her mouth. Song Yeon felt helpless as she was being dragged away.

Unfortunately, Dae Su & Secretary Hong saw her being kidnapped & saw her dropped her small red bag that was inside her basket. Both Dal Ho & Mak Soon also heard the scream too & ran to save her.

"Song Yeon!!!" yelled Dae Su, Secretary Hong, Mak Soon, Dal Ho.

Song Yeon looked back & saw her friends. She tries to speak but she couldn't. All four of her friends runs to her to save her but the gangsters took Song Yeon away as fast as they could.

Dae Su panicked when he saw her being taken away from them. He won't allow these men to take her away. 'I gotta save her…I won't let her being taken away again' thought Dae Su. The chase was on…to save Song Yeon.

Meanwhile, both Lee San & Official Nam were enjoying their nice walk in the village. Lee San feels free to be out in the village again as he tasted a fresh breeze of air. He smiled at the crescent moon that was showing its moonlight to shine the town. 'It feels great to be out here once more' thought Lee San. Official Nam smiled at him because he knew how much Lee San wants to feel free like an ordinary person.

Suddenly both men heard screams.

'Now what?' thought Lee San who felt that his happiness has been shortened. Suddenly, his face became shocked. His love, Seong Song Yeon…has been kidnapped by a group of gangsters who took her away to an unknown place.

"Song Yeon!!" yelled Lee San.

Song Yeon's eyes widened in surprise when she heard the voice of the man she loves. She turned her heard from her friends & stared at Lee San & Official Nam who has a horror look on their faces. She tries to scream out his real name but she couldn't.

All the sudden, both men saw Dal Ho, Dae Su, Mak Soon & Secretary Hong who is running after the gangster because they want to save Song Yeon. Both men decides to join the chase. Dae Su was surprised to see him.

"*gasp* Your highness!"

"Hi there Dae Su, what's going on?"

"I'll explain after we save Song Yeon!"

"Ok!"

The chase is now on. Will Song Yeon be saved?

* * *

End of chapter 4. Please enjoy this chapter & review! Have a great day! ^_-


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there everyone! Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm presenting to you chapter 5 to keep you guys super happy & extremely excited to see more exciting chapters of my stories. Have fun & please review! ^_-

As you all know, I don't own anything but this story that I've created in my mind. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want.

Right now I'm having a tiny writer's block because I'm thinking up some good ideas since this story isn't easy but I'll always try my best. Coming soon, I'll be also doing some stories for Queen Seon Duk since it was one of my favorite Korean dramas that I watched lately. I'm a fan of Bidam/Deokman pairing since I think they were meant to be together & they should've get married if none of the bad guys didn't try to ruined it by pitting Bidam against her & I so hate these bad guys. I also feel bad for Bidam who died in the last episode & Deokman died soon after. I used to be a fan of Yushin/Deokman but then he cheated on her. I guess she starts to turn herself around to Bidam & I guess she wants to fell in love again by being with Bidam. There's other things that you should know…I kind of have a crush on Bidam since I think he's so awesome even he's a good fighter but I feel sorry for him because too many bad things happens to him in his lifetime.

* * *

While the chase kept on going…the thugs who captured Song Yeon arrived in their boat in time before Song Yeon's friends reach her. Lee San gasped when he saw the women he love being taken far away from him. 'No…no!' thought Lee San. The boat starts to leave dock to another place. Song Yeon was placed on the floor of the boat. She tries to wiggle herself free from the ropes but it's too tight around her & she can't wiggle herself free as a result.

As the boat about to sail away, Dae Su threw a rock when he got upset. He can't believe that he and the others weren't able to see her. His rock managed to knocked out one of the thugs out cold though. Lee San grunted in defeat as he watched her being taken far away from him 'I'm too late…if only I had come here earlier before she was kidnapped from me…I should've been there earlier to protect her before she gets kidnapped…this is all my fault' thought Lee San.

Mak Soon, Dal Ho, Hong Guk Young, Official Nam & Dae Su became upset while standing on the dock that the thugs' boat has sailed away from. Lee San grunted in anger as he watched the boat sailed far away. Dae Su is the only one who noticed him angry 'He's upset'.

Song Yeon panicked & a tear fell out of her eye…she can't shout out because of the cloth on her mouth. What's worst…she can't shout out the name of the man she loves: Lee San. Right now she feels sad & scared. What are those thugs will do to her? And what's the reason for them to kidnap her?

As the boat was out of their sights, Song Yeon's friends was upset & sad. Dae Su looked at Lee San for a moment & puts one of his hands in his pocket, he pulled out a small red bag that Song Yeon dropped.

"Your highness"

"Yes Dae Su?"

"Song Yeon dropped this while she was being kidnapped…I had no idea what was inside there"

"Can I see it?"

"Sure" said Dae Su who then give the bag to Lee San. Lee San accepts it & opened it to peek. He gasped when he realized that inside in the bag was…his royal red belt that he once wore when he was a young child. He also remembers that he gave it away to Song Yeon by wrapping it around her arms when she was bleeding during the time when they were young children. 'Now I know why she still remembers me…it's because of this belt that I wrapped around her arm years ago when we were kids…I'm so glad that she still…remembers me'.

Hours later…Dal Ho, Mak Soon, & Dae goes back to their homes while Lee San & Official Nam goes back to the palace. Both Dae Su & Lee San was worried about Song Yeon. Will they be able to find the thugs' location?…& will they be able to find Song Yeon before the thugs' do any harm to her?…they have to ask for help.

Meanwhile, the boat arrives at their location on another land. Song Yeon was being taken inside the abandon Korean style mansion. She was curious yet frightened. She was placed in a room where windows were blocked by wooden boards. Suddenly she noticed the man who she didn't see for a while: Jeong Hu Gyeom. 'What's he doing here?…Is he here to rescue me?…Oh please I hope he can take me away from this creepy place & let me go back home with my friends & Lee San' thought Song Yeon who stared at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Ah…hello there Song Yeon…it's been a while…nice to see you here" said Jeong Hu Gyeom who was glad to see her. Song Yeon was expecting him to try to save her from those thugs…but…surprisingly…he didn't.

"Good job guys…thanks for making this plan works out as it should be planned…you may enjoy your meals while I guard this girl for Queen Jeong Sun" replied Jeong Hu Gyeom.

"Thanks my lord" said the thugs who then left to eat their meals. Song Yeon was surprised 'Queen Jeong Sun…she planned this…I can't believe it…why did she want me to be kidnapped…what did I do to her?…she just ask me to have a conversation with her & it look what has happened in the end…she asked her men to kidnap me…but what's the reason…& why did Jeong Hu Gyeom didn't do anything to save me…is he one off her men?.

All the sudden, Jeong Hu Gyeom came inside the room & closed the door behind him. He looked at Song Yeon was sitting on the bed. She was still tied up. He smiled at her & sat down next to her.

"You know…I'm sorry that this was all too sudden even though you were trying have a nice day today but…Queen Jeong Sun needed you as bait because she knows that you were his majesty's weakness even though you won't say it to her…but she already knows".

Song Yeon was shocked 'What?…I thought she didn't know about the relationship between me and San'. Jeong Hu Gyeom decides to take off the ropes & cloth on Song Yeon's mouth "Here…I'll take these things off on you but you were not permitted to leave until it's time". It took him 7 minutes to finish his task & Song Yeon felt relieved to be releashed but not yet.

"*sigh*…thank you my lord…but…why did she wants me to be a bait for his majesty…she's not gonna hurt him is she?" asked Song Yeon.

"Well she's not actually gonna hurt him…this morning she said told me & my mother that she makes a plan to dispose his majesty off the throne by…getting you kidnap & using you to make his majesty give up the throne"

Song Yeon was speechless. She doesn't want to hurt Lee San…she doesn't want to kill him either…she doesn't want to be a murderer. Jeong Hu Gyeom smiled at her…as if he knows what she's thinking.

"No not like that…she's not gonna ask you to hurt or kill him…she just want to tell his majesty that if he wants you back unharmed…he must give up the throne or there won't be any guarantee that you would be safe or spared…even though I think that was kind of harsh…sometimes I wish that she shouldn't be too violent all the time".

Song Yeon was confused & upset. Now she knows why she was being kidnapped. Jeong Hu Gyeom smiled at her & get up from the bed to get out of the room "You'll receive your meals tomorrow…also, you're allowed to have a private bath too & you don't have to worry…the bathroom was secured so none of my men including me won't peek at you while you're in there…but some of my men were staying outside the room to make sure you won't escape from this place til it's time…till then…good night" respond Jeong hu Gyeom who looked at her with a smile & left the room & closed the door.

After he left, Song Yeon took off her shoes & laid down on the bed after she blew off the candle. Tears were coming down her face as she laid her head on the pillow. She was scared. She's afraid that something bad would happen to the man she so dearly love: Lee San.

'San…please…save me…& don't give up the throne…because this is all a trap just to force you off the throne…please…save me…my love' thought Song Yeon.

* * *

End of chapter 5. See you next chapter & please review. Bye! ^_-


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya guys! DS aka Drama Sapphire has now returned to update more chapters for this story! Today I'm giving you chapter 6 to keep you guys happy & excited! I hope you all enjoy this chapter & please review! Have a great time reading everyone! ^_-

As you guys already know, I don't own anything except this story. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

If you guys enjoyed this story a lot, check out my profile to see my other stories that you'll might also be interested in. Also, check out my forums & my poll. Oh and guess what, if you were a fan of the Korean drama "The Great Queen Seon Duk", coming soon I'll do stories for it & check out my new forum for the Korean drama. The forum is for people who were either a fan of Bidam/Deokman, Yushin/Deokman or Alcheon/Deokman.

P.S. If you were reading this chapter TenTenD, well to tell you the truth…I like all three pairings even though I'm more like a fan of Bidam/Deokman. I'll soon make three stories for these three couples like:

1. Regrets, a Queen Seon Duk fanfic: A Yushin/Deokman romance story.

2. Return to the place where we once met, a Queen Seon Duk fanfic: A Bidam/Deokman romance story.

3. My dearest companion, a Queen Seon Duk fanfic: a Alcheon/Deokman romance story.

* * *

The next day at the Grand Palace, inside Lee San's study room…Lee San was sitting alone in his study room…feeling sad. He can't believe that he lost the woman he love…Seong Song Yeon…who has been kidnapped by a group of thugs & she was taken far away from him in a boat which belongs to the thugs. Lee San laid his head on his arms on the table, sighing. He doesn't know what to do anymore now that the woman of his life has disappeared from him again. He closed his eyes while the woman he loves, Seong Song Yeon appeared in his mind.

'Song Yeon…where are you?…are you alright?…I hope that you weren't hurt by those thugs…hang in there…I'll find a way to bring you back to me safely…because I…I love you…and I vowed that I will protect you' thought Lee San. He then took out a red bag & blue bag from his robe & laid them in front of him on the table. (Remember episode 34 guys? ^_-).

He opened the red bag which belongs to Song Yeon & took out a golden & red belt which belongs to him when he was a young boy. He looked at it & start having thoughts. He remembered the time when he wrapped it around Song Yeon's bleeding arm after she fell down. He then blushed when he remembered that he accidentally saw Song Yeon naked a little bit even though her chest hasn't developed, he didn't mean to peak at her. He laid it down on the table & opened the blue bag & took out the beautiful red jade hat clip that Song Yeon gave him a few years before she leaves for Qing & didn't come back for a few years.

He remembered the time when he missed so much when she stayed in Qing because she wants to learn more about becoming an artist, he missed her so much & in some nights he can't sleep for a while even though Song Yeon appeared in his mind. He thought that he won't see her again until she did came back but she fainted unconsciously on the snow. He remembered the time when he felt that his heart is beginning to break when he heard about it & he left the palace to look for her. When he finally found her, he felt his heart being stuck in shock when he saw her so fragile & unconscious. He pulls her close to him & he embraced her while tears is falling out of his eyes. He touched his chest when he remembers the time he hugged her for the first time. He was willing to embraced her in his arms again & he makes a vow in his mind that he won't let her go again. But his vow was broken when Song Yeon was gone from his again, this time she was kidnapped by another group of thugs. Lee San felt defeated after he lost her again even though he vowed to never ever let her go. He wanted to find a way to rescue her, but the problem is…he doesn't know where the thugs had taken her.

Suddenly he heard the voice of Official Nam & it caused him to quickly put his prized treasures back in the bags & hid it in his robe.

"Your Majesty"

"Yes?"

"Queen Jeong Sun wished to speak to you"

Lee San froze when he heard the woman that he doesn't wished to see at the moment. He doesn't want to tell her about Song Yeon or bad things will happen. He decides to speak.

"Let her in" respond Lee San.

When the door opened, Queen Jeong Sun came in & bowed down to him & sat down on the chair in front of Lee San.

"Good morning your majesty"

"Good morning…why do you want to speak to me in this hour?"

"There's something that I wished to tell you about"

"What is it?" asked Lee San who was wondering about what is she plotting to do. She smiles at him & said "I want you to give up the throne now".

"What? You know that I will never ever do such a thing for you!" replied Lee San. Secretly he wanted her out of this room because he doesn't want to hear her anymore about making him give up the throne. She already killed his father, Crown Prince Sado…this time he won't allow her to try to harm him like she already did to his father.

Queen Jeong Sun smirked "Ah…I know you won't anyway your majesty…however…". Lee San looked at her with confusion. Queen Jeong Sun decides to continue "I know how to force you out because…I already know your weakness & I captured it".

Lee San became confused. 'What did she mean? What weakness?' thought Lee San who became worried. Queen Jeong Sun respond "I've captured your dearest childhood friend…Seong Song Yeon"

Lee San gasped. 'No!' thought Lee San.

* * *

End of chapter 6. I know this is a cliff hanger & a little short but I'll continue it on the weekends if I can. See ya! Please review! ^_-


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there! Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm bringing you chapter 7 as I promise to keep you guys extremely happy & super excited! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter & please review! Have fun reading everybody! ^-^

As you guys always know, I don't own anything except this story. Furthermore, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you are allowed to make your own version if you want to.

By the way, if you're reading this TenTenD…I'm gonna let you know that I'll be doing "Regrets, a Queen Seon Duk fanfic" maybe this week. Also, do you watch Iljimae too because it is the best Korean drama I've ever seen. My favorite couple of the drama is Yong aka Gyeom & Bong Soon since they belong together in my mind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter & please wait for my first Queen Seon Duk story.

* * *

Lee San can't believe it. The woman he loves…Seong Song Yeon…has been kidnapped by Queen Jeong Sun who plots to forced him off the throne by kidnapping Song Yeon…but what will she do to Song Yeon…Lee San hoped that nothing happens to the woman he love. He gets upset at Queen Jeong Sun.

"Where is she?! What did you do to her?! What are you gonna do to her?! If you hurt her I'll"

"Oh don't worry…she won't be harmed…yet" interrupted Queen Jeong Sun. Lee San is still angry "What did you kidnap her?!". Queen Jeong Sun smirked and said " That's because you have foiled my own plot every time…so…in order to make you finally give up the throne…I ordered a group of thugs to kidnap her & took her away to an abandoned old mansion but I won't tell you the location, so if you want her back…give up the throne & she'll be returned to you safely, but if you won't give it up…there won't be any guarantee that she'll be safe".

Lee San gasped. He doesn't what to do at this point. How will he save the woman he love? If he refused…he doesn't want to know what will happen to her. He felt helpless. Queen Jeong Sun smirked & said "Think about it…you must make a decision or you'll never see her again…you have 6 days to think about it until times up…bye your majesty" & then she left the room.

After she left, Lee San became angry yet confused. He wanted to find a way to save the woman he love but if he want her back to him safely…he must give up the throne. If he refused, he'll never see the woman he love again & he doesn't want anything bad happen to her. He clenched his fist & closed his eyes. He knew he had two options but he doesn't know what to do.

"Song Yeon" said Lee San. 'What am I gonna do?…How will I save you when you were in grave danger?…I don't want to give up the throne but I want you back here in my arms safely…but now that you're captured and I'm being forced to make a tough decision…what am I gonna do?' thought Lee San who then placed his head on his fists together while his eyes are still closed. He felt helpless & confused.

* * *

Outside the study room, Official Nam who eavesdropped on the conversation can't believe what he heard & bowed down as Queen Jeong Sun left. After that, he has thought in his mind.

'Oh no…this is terrible…I must warn Dae Su & the others about this terrible plot…we gotta find a way to find Song Yeon & save his majesty' thought Official Nam.

A few moments later, Lee San got out of his study room & walked to his room to change his clothes.

When he got out of his room, Lee San starts walking to the training grounds to clear his mind even though he is still worried about Song Yeon.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the art bureau…Dae Su is talking to Chobi about Song Yeon being kidnapped by a group of thugs & being taken to an unknown place. Chobi felt worried about her friend's safety.

"Oh no this is terrible…we've got to find her before something bad happens to her…oh Dae Su…I'm so worried about her"

"Me too Chobi…we wanted to find her but the problem is…we don't know the location where the thugs lived in & that's the problem…I hope nothing bad happens to her"

Chobi looked at Dae Su with tears in her eyes. She felt concerned about Song Yeon's safety & she's afraid that something bad would happen to her.

"Oh Dae Su…what can we do?"

Dae Su who was surprised to see her crying said "I…I don't know…but maybe we will might have better chance of finding her if maybe these thugs lived in this town…me and the others will round them up & demand them to tell us about where they had taken Song Yeon and then they can drew us a map to that location & then…we can find her easily & she'll be back home safely".

Chobi smiled for a few moments until she frowned while looking at the ground. Dae Su don't know what to do.

"Um…Chobi?" asked Dae Su. Chobi didn't respond & stared at the ground with tears in her eyes. Dae Su sighed & pulled her in his arms & hugged her tight. Chobi gasped when she felt Dae Su's chest after being pulled unexpectedly to his arms. Both of them were silent as the hug lasted like forever until Dae Su said "Don't worry Chobi…don't give up hope…please trust me…we will find a way to save Song Yeon before it's too late…so don't…give up too much hope ok?".

Chobi was surprised at his words for a few minutes until she said "…ok". Dae Su didn't let her go & he still embraced her tight in his arms. Chobi didn't want him to let go of her either because she has already felt calm, peaceful & warm in his arms. Suddenly, an unexpected voice has caused Dae Su to release Chobi.

"Hi there! Nice girlfriend Dae Su!"

Dae Su realized that the voice belongs to Kang Suk Ki & stopped hugging Chobi. He then noticed that his friend Kang Suk Ki is with Suh Jang Boh, & Hong Guk Yeong. The three of them are smiling at him & Chobi. Both Dae Su & Chobi blushed with embarrassment.

"Hi! Good morning! Um…how long have you guys been watching?" asked Dae Su who was embarrassed. Hong Guk Yeong smiled at him & said "Ha hah ha…in the beginning when you told your girlfriend a solution that can help us to find Song Yeon & we agree with you…second…we never know that you are a romantic type to keep your girl feeling peaceful".

Dae Su blushed & said "Well uh actually…um…we didn't noticed you guys watching us & um…never mind…what are you guys doing here?".

"What else! We have some training to do at the training grounds & we must head over there now!…unless you want to just hang out with your girlfriend?" replied Suh Jang Boh. Dae Su was embarrassed & stared at Chobi who just nodded her head while saying "Go ahead Dae Su". "Thanks" respond Dae Su who then goes to the training ground with his friends. Chobi stared at him as he was walking away until he was out of her sights.

" *sigh*…Dae Su" whispered Chobi who then goes back to work in the art bureau.

* * *

When Dae Su & his four friends arrived at the training grounds…they stopped as they stared at Lee san who were busy hitting straw dummies with a wooden stick. His face looked angry as he strikes the dummies.

Dae Su couldn't blame him for being so angry. They lost Song Yeon last night when she was kidnapped by a group of thugs & being taken away in a boat to a far off place which they didn't know where it was.

'It looks like as if he was hurt because Song Yeon was taken away from him' thought Dae Su.

When Lee San stops in exhaustion, he noticed his four friends & said "Hi there!". Hong Guk Yeong said "Good morning your majesty…why are you so upset?".

Lee San didn't know what to respond to them for a few minutes until he said " …Because I have found out…the person who ordered these group of thugs to take Song Yeon last night".

All four of them was surprised.

"So who is that person your majesty?" asked Dae Su.

Lee San was silent for a few moments until he said "It was…Queen Jeong Sun".

Dae Su & his four friends gasped in realization.

* * *

End of chapter. I know this is another cliff hanger but I'm still thinking up more ideas for this story.

P.S.

I might need your help TenTenD so please give me some good ideas & I'll think about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there guys! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm presenting to you chapter 8 to keep you guys happy & excited! I would like to thank TenTenD for giving me helpful ideas for this chapter and I'm grateful. So I hope you guys enjoyed this story & please review! Have fun reading! ^_-

As you all know, I don't own anything except this story. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

If you guys like this story a lot, you can check out my other stories on my profile that you haven't read yet. Also you can chat on my forum & vote on my poll too! ^-^

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the abandoned Korean style mansion…Song Yeon tries to destroyed the wood that blocks out the window but she can't seem to find anything that can help her out in escaping.

"Ugh…I can't…believe it…how can I escape from this horrible place when I can't find something that can help get out of here…oh there's gotta be a way out of this place or I'll get killed & Lee San have to either give up the throne or I'll get killed if he doesn't…what am I gonna do?" whispered Song Yeon who is holding the window board.

Suddenly she heard a few cracking noises from the wooden boards that was nailed on the on old window & she gasped in realization.

'The boards is almost breaking…which means…I have found a way out of here!' thought Song Yeon who then began to struggle pulling the wooden board to get out through the window.

Unfortunately, she didn't realized that the noise has attracted two thugs who were guarding the door & then they opened it…only to realized that Song Yeon has done opening the boards & almost tried to escape.

"Hey! You wench! Where do you think you're going huh?!" said one of the thugs who then pulled Song Yeon from the window & hit her several times with a pole on her bed. The other thug helped him by beating her up too.

(That was so cruel. Poor Song Yeon. -_-)

"Ah! Ow! Please stop! Ah!" screamed Song Yeon who felt pain on her body while she was being beaten on the bed.

"This will teach you for trying to escape without permission!" said the other thug. All seems lost to Song Yeon until…she heard a voice who came to stop the beating.

"Stop this!"

Both thugs stopped their actions & stand in position. Song Yeon gasped when she realized that the voice belonged to Jeong Hu Gyeom who came inside the room. He looked worried yet serious.

"What are you doing to the girl? Why did you beat her up?" asked Jeong Hu Gyeom. Both thugs were silent because they were afraid to be punished.

"Answer!" commanded Jeong Hu Gyeom. One of the thugs decides to answer "She's trying to escape my lord but we stopped her before she escape".

Jeong Hu Gyeom was surprised & stared at Song Yeon who looked scared & frightened while sitting on the floor. He was quiet for a few moments until he said "So she was trying to escape hmm…well then…please leave the girl & I alone in here till I can leave".

Both thugs was surprised yet they obeyed him. "Yes my lord" said both of the thugs who then leave the room & closed the door. Song Yeon felt relieved yet a little bit frightened while sitting on the floor.

Jeong Hu Gyeom's face was worried when he saw her with a few bruises on her hands, arms, & face. He then sat down on the floor in front of her & said "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes my lord"

"Did those boards broke on that window?"

"A little bit"

"Well, try not to escape again because if you do…I'll get in trouble because Queen Jeong Sun isn't nice to me & she'll punished me & my mother if you escaped & then the plan will fail"

Song Yeon doesn't care. All she wants is to escape & go back to see Lee San again. Jeong Hu Gyeom was quiet for a few seconds until he said "Just to let you know, this morning…Queen Jeong Sun told his majesty about her plot to kidnap you in order to force him to dispose himself from the throne…she also told him that if he said no…you'll be dead".

Song Yeon gasped & felt frightened. She doesn't want to die but she doesn't want to see Lee San dispose himself from the throne. Jeong Hu Gyeom decides to continue.

"She also told him that he have six days to make a decision or you'll never live again".

Song Yeon became a little upset.

'I can't believe it…how dare she for threatening Lee San to force himself off the throne!' thought Song Yeon. Jeong Hu Gyeom who was quiet for a few moments until he said "I know this was all too sudden but he have to give up the throne or he'll" but Song Yeon interrupted him "Don't say it! I know his majesty won't do it but I know he'll come over & save me! You can bet on it!".

"Hmm…I'm sure he'll might be figuring out a way to save you but he has yet to face consequences if he wants to save you…he has six days to save you or make a decision because he must decide for the fate of Joseon & yours" replied Jeong Hu Gyeom who cupped her chin in his hand.

Song Yeon doesn't know what to do in this situation & she doesn't know why Jeong Hu Gyeom is cupping her chin & staring at her eyes. She would rather stare at Lee San's eyes because his eyes felt more warm & comforting than Jeong Hu Gyeom's eyes. Jeong Hu Gyeom smiled at her but Song Yeon remained serious & upset. Then he decides to leave.

"Well then…I must go right now but I'll be back soon…you can just keep your hopes up for your rescue but you must be careful because fate will decide if it wants to let you survive this danger or die…bye" respond Jeong Hu Gyeom who let go of her chin & left the room & closed the door.

Song Yeon remained upset for a few minutes until she became calm & sit down on the bed. She sighed.

"*sigh*…What am I gonna do?…I can't even escape because there are thugs everywhere… *sigh*" whispered Song Yeon. She then see a vision of Lee San in her mind & she smiled at the image.

'Please Lee San…be careful…please don't give up the throne…and…please…save me!' thought Song Yeon.

* * *

End of chapter 8. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter & please review! Bye! ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there guys! DS aka Drama Sapphire has return! I'm sorry for my long absence because my laptop isn't working I have to wait for it to get fixed. Now it was fixed so now I'm able to continue updating my unfinished stories so I hope you guys forgive and let me know if you missed me for a long time. Also let me know too TenTenD! Now then…let's start off with chapter 9 so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter & please review! Have fun reading everyone! ^_-

As you all know, I don't own anything except this story that I've created. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make up your own version if you want to.

P.S.

During my long absence, I've come up with few more new stories for Yi San & Great Queen Seon Duk and many others. I've come up 133 new stories & wrote the titles down in my notebook so that way I won't forget.

* * *

Shortly after hearing shocking news that Queen Jeong Sun is the one who ordered these thugs to kidnap Song Yeon in order to force Lee San to give up the throne…Hong Guk Yeong, Dae Su, Kang Suk Ki, & Suh Jang Boh were walking in town in hopes to find the thugs who kidnapped Song Yeon from Queen Jeong Sun's orders. The four of them were searching all over town in hopes to find any thugs connected to the kidnapping of Song Yeon. After 2 hours of searching, they were exhausted so they go to a restaurant to have a meal. While they were enjoying their meal, Dae Su saw a group of 3 thugs who were coming in to enjoy a meal themselves. He gasped when he recognized those thugs.

"*gasp*" said Dae Su. Hong Guk Yeong, Kang Suk Ki, & Suh Jang Boh were surprised & stared at him with concern "What is it Dae Su?" asked Hong Guk Yeong. "These are the thugs who kidnapped Song Yeon last night! I'm positive it's them!" yelled Dae Su who pointed at the thugs. Kang Suk Ki, Suh Jang Boh, & Hong Guk Yeong were surprised and realized that Dae Su. "*gasp* You're right!" said Suh Jang Boh. "Let's get them guys!" yelled Dae Su who then run to the thugs who were about to order their meal. His three friends followed him as well.

The thugs were surprised to see them and start running away but they were quickly captured by Dae Su, Kang Suk Ki & Suh Kang Boh who held their bodies tight to make sure they won't escape. Of course the thugs were angry and struggled to be released but it didn't worked. Hong Guk Yeong stopped behind them and said "…Now it's about time you explain to us about the whereabouts of the girl you've captured last night".

Back at the palace, Lee San is sitting in his room…reading a book when all of the sudden, he heard the voice of Official Nam.

"Your majesty, Hong Guk Yeong wants to speak to you"

"Let him in"

About 7 seconds later, Hong Guk Yeong came in to the room & bowed down on the floor in front of Lee San. Lee San decides to ask him "Did you find the kidnappers?". Hong Guk Yeong straightened his back and said "Yes majesty…they are now in the interrogation room". Lee San stands up and heads to the interrogation room with Hong Guk Yeong following him.

Moments later, they arrived at the interrogation room where the 3 thugs were tired and wearing their undergarment & their tied hair were a tangled. Lee San looked angry at those men because they were the ones who kidnapped Song Yeon last night along with the other thugs who help them. Lee San sat down on a chair in front of them and said "Tell me something…where did you take the kidnapped girl?".

* * *

End of chapter. I know I didn't do quite a good job even though I've tried my best unlike my first Yi San story but I'm just doing my best. Also, I've been thinking for future chapters when Chobi goes on a journey with them but ended up kidnapped by another group of thugs who worked for Jeong Hu Gyeom. So let me know ok? Oh and by the way TenTenD…can you tell me if this next idea would fit the story ok? See ya! ^_-


	10. Chapter 10

Hi there everybody! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm presenting to you chapter 10 to make you guys feel happy and excited to see what is gonna happen next! Lately, I was watching the new Korean drama "The slave hunters" and it is so awesome but sad. It's an awesome Korean drama anyway besides "Pasta", "Loving you a thousand times", and many others. Oh and I was searching for an "Iljimae fan fiction archive" but it wasn't there yet since I was looking forward to do my own Iljimae stories and I'm a big fan of Yong aka gyeom/Bong Soon couple but I can wait for it to come soon. Anyway, I will start chapter 10 now so I hope you guys enjoy this story and review! Have a great time reading!

As you all know, I don't own anything except this story that I have created. Also, none of you are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Queen Hyoui's chamber room, Queen Hyoui gasped when she heard news from her attendant that Song Yeon have been captured by thugs who were under Queen Jeong Sun's plans to forced Lee San to leave the throne.

"What? Song Yeon has been kidnapped by Queen Jeong Sun's plot?! Why?!" asked Hyoui who has a look of panic on her face.

"Yes your majesty! Not only that, Queen Jeong Sun threatened his majesty that if he didn't surrender the throne in 6 days…Song Yeon will be dead!" replied Court Lady Kim (Queen Hyoui's attendant) who has a look of fear on her face. Queen Hyoui became fearful for Song Yeon's life even though she envy her for being the only woman in Lee San's heart…but that doesn't mean that she wanted to see her dead even though she didn't want to admit it but she feels sorry for her because she is guilty of doing nothing wrong. She also didn't want to see Lee San suffer anymore.

"What should we do?" asked Queen Hyoui. "I don't know your majesty…if his majesty don't do something…he's done for" respond Court Lady Kim who is worried. Queen Hyoui was speechless but worried.

Meanwhile, outside the interrogation room…Lee San is standing outside with an serious expression after he spoke to the thugs who were involved in the plot.

(Flashback)

After the thugs heard Lee San's question about Song Yeon's whereabouts, one of them decides to answer.

"We…we took her to a faraway island about 18 miles away from this country…and…we took her to an abandoned mansion where she was held prisoner by lord Jeong Hu Gyeom…and…we were told to let her stay there as the prisoner until you have made your decision to…surrender the throne" said one of the thugs.

(Flashback ends)

Lee San became angry yet now desperate to find the island. He then leaves to his study room to find the location of the abandoned mansion. 'I will find Song Yeon…if I don't find her in time…it'll be too late! I won't let her die!' thought Lee San who then heads to his study room with determination to find Song Yeon.

Meanwhile, after the thugs were placed in jail…Hong Guk Yeong, Dae Su, Suh Jang Boh, & Kang Suk Ki were coming up with a plan to save Song Yeon…when all the sudden, Chobi decides to drop by to say hello.

"Hi guys! Have you find any clues or any thugs connected to the kidnapping?" asked Chobi.

"Yes! We have found three thugs and we demanded them about Song Yeon's whereabouts and they told us that she has been taken to an abandoned mansion on a island! Right now, those three thugs are in jail so now we must come up with a plan while his majesty is searching for the island location in his study room" replied Dae Su who was glad to see her. Chobi was glad to hear the news and smiled at Dae Su 'That's good. I hope they can be able save Song Yeon today' thought Chobi who then said "I'm glad! I hope you guys can be able to come up with good ideas and find Song Yeon!". "Don't worry…we will!" replied Hong Guk Yeong who reassured her.

Chobi decides to leave "Well then, good luck to you guys! Bye!". The four men said their goodbyes to her and then she left to her house because she is allowed to have a day off. But when she got out from the palace 10 minutes later, she felt someone covering her mouth and dragged her away. She gasped when she realized that there are thugs who worked for Queen Jeong Sun. None of the townspeople noticed her being taken.

* * *

End of chapter. Bye guys! ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

Hi there guys! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! I'm sorry for not updating in a while because I was having a tiny writer's block and of course I was working on two stories that I was having a good time doing. A couple of days ago, I've been trying to get some ideas for next chapter and a couple of others since I've bee watching for a while since I've been busy with classes but things are turning ok now since I've been getting better. By the way, yesterday…I saw the brand new Korean drama "Dong Yi" and it so awesome! The Korean drama took place before the time of "Yi San" since in history…the heroine happens to be King Jeongjo aka Yi San's great grandmother and the movie is historical so please watch it because I recommend that this is the best Korean drama for those who once watched "Yi San".

Now then, for those who were wondering why Chobi should be capture Queen Jeong Sun's henchmen…here's the reason, because some of the henchmen were upset so they decide to take things to extreme but I won't tell you why. Anyway, I will start this chapter now so I hope you guys enjoy this story and please review! Have a good time reading everybody! ^_-

As you all know, I don't own anything except this story. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

Moments later, outside the art bureau…a damo named Shi bi has come out of the art bureau and she was heading to Chobi's house because she and Chobi were going out to have dinner together at a outdoor restaurant.

Shi Bi seems to be happy because today this afternoon, she can be able to relax and have some fun before she can go back to work tomorrow. When she arrived at Chobi's house, she saw Chobi's younger sister who just came out of the house to go out shopping for new dresses.

"Hey! Are you Chobi's sister?" said Shibi who asked her. Chobi's siter saw her and said "Yes! What brings you here?". Shibi decides to ask her "Is Chobi home now?".

Chobi's sister shook her head "I'm afraid she's not home yet, even though she promised to be home a few minutes earlier". Shibu became a little worried 'I wonder where is that girl?' she thought. Shibi begins to speak "How long have you been waiting for her?".

"About 16 minutes, but she didn't arrived on time as she promised" replied Chobi's sister who was worried about her sister's safety "I wonder where did she went off to". Shibi was a little confused until she remembered Dae Su who happens to be Chobi's crush 'Maybe she was going to see Dae Su' she thought. "I'll go look for her, maybe I can ask Dae Su if he know where she is!" said Shibi who then decide to search for Dae Su "Bye! Let me know if she came back!" and then she left.

Chobi's younger sister was a little concerned "Ok! I will!" and then she left to the market. In Hong Guk Yeong's house…Dae Su, Hong Guk Yeong, Suh Jang Boh, Lee San, Official Nam, & Kang Suk Ki were sitting around together while discussing their plan to rescue Song Yeon. All the sudden, they heard a few knocks on Hong Guk Yeong's door.

"Excuse me! I need to speak to Dae Su!" yelled a mysterious female voice who is knocking on the door while screaming. Hong Guk Yeong decides to open the door. "I'll go see who is it" said Hong Guk Yeong who then stands up from his seat between Lee San & Dae Su and opened the door. He was surprised that it was Shibi who has a look of panic on her face while another man who happens to be Park Dal Ho has a look of worries on his face.

Dae Su is surprised to see one of Chobi's friends and his uncle "Uncle! Shibi! What are you doing here?". Without any hesitation, Shibi decides to tell him about Chobi's disappearance "Dae Su! Do you know where Chobi is?!".

Dae Su was confused yet he became worried "What?! I don't she went home! Did you go to her house?!". Shibi begins to explain "Yes I did! Today this afternoon, Chobi and I were supposed to have dinner at an restaurant. But…when I go to her house to pick her up, she's not there". Dae Su's face panicked when he heard the words about Chobi who wasn't at her home yet.

Shibi decides to continue "Not only that, I asked her sister if she know where she is…but, she told me that she didn't know where she is and she promised to be home earlier before we can go out. But she told me that she waited for 16 minutes to wait for her but she never came! That's why I want to ask you if you know where she is". After hearing those words, Dae Su bend down his head to ground to cry because he can't believed that the woman that he's in love with has disappeared without a trace. Lee San noticed him and patted him on the shoulder to comfort him. Kang Suk Ki & Suh Jang Boh do the same thing too.

Hong Guk Yeong noticed a piece of paper in Dal Ho's hands "Dal Ho, what's that in your hand?". Dal Ho noticed it and said "Oh this? I just saw it outside my house and I picked it up. It said that it is for Dae Su. I didn't dare opened it since it was meant for Dae Su". "Let me see it uncle" asked Dae Su who was curious about the letter. His uncle give the letter to him and he opened to see what it was about. After reading it for 6 seconds, he dropped the letter in shock. His eyes were wide opened.

Lee San was worried "What is it Dae Su?". Dae Su decides to respond even though he was shock "Your majesty, the same group of thugs who have captured Song Yeon has also captured Chobi because they want revenge on me!".

Nobody in the whole house can't believe what they just heard.

End of chapter. Please wait for next chapter to see what's gonna happen next! Bye! ^_-


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there! Today I'm updating chapter 12 to keep you guys happy and excited! So have fun reading this chapter and review! ^-^

As I always say, I don't own anything except this story that I've made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

If you guys liked this story a lot, you go to my profile to check out my stories that you'll might be interested in. You can also vote on my profile and chat on my forum.

Meanwhile, at the abandoned Korean style mansion…Song Yeon is sitting in her room by herself after eating lunch but she wants to remain in her room because she is afraid of the thugs including Jeong Hu Gyeom even though she is not sure why he saved her during the time when the thug beats her up.

Right now, Song Yeon felt more frightened than before since she fears about what would happen to her if the man she loves won't give up the throne. But she doesn't want the man she loves loses the throne but she sometimes wonder if she has to risk her life for him. Suddenly, she heard a voice of a frightened female "Hey! Hey you! You two evil men gotta let me go! Unhand me! Let me go!" yelled a frightened female voice.

"Huh? Who's that?" whispered Song Yeon who is wondering about what is going on. All the sudden, the door burst open and the mysterious frightened female turns out to be…Chobi.

Song Yeon gasped as she watched her friend being thrown harshly on the ground by two tough looking male thugs. She then bend down to the floor from her bed to make sure her friend is ok.

"Chobi! Chobi are you alright?" yelled Song Yeon who is worried about her friend safely. Chobi who was on the ground for a few minutes, noticed her and became glad "*gasp* Song yeon! It's great to see you! Are you alright?".

Song Yeon didn't know what to say since she remembered the horrid time when she was beat up earlier since she was trying to escape. She then began to speak "…I'm fine…I'm glad you're alright…but…why are you captured?".

Chobi was unsure since she didn't know the reason why "I…I don't know why". The two thugs left the room and closed the door. After the two men left, Chobi begins to speak "Song Yeon! After we found out you were captured by a plot which was formed by Queen Jeong Sun…Dae Su, Hong Guk Yeong, Suh Jang Boh, Kang Suk Ki, and his majesty are forming up a plan to save you! They already found a few thugs who kidnapped you the other day…so now they are coming up a plan to search for you since they are gonna search for this horrid place!".

Song Yeon was shocked when she heard it…but she was relieved since she realized that she'll be saved…but she hoped that she and Chobi will be rescued in time.

End of chapter. Please wait for next chapter and remember to review! Bye everybody! ^_-


	13. Chapter 13

Hey there! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! I'm sorry for not updating because I was having a writer's block and I was trying to think up about what should happen next. So I've decided to do my other stories to take a break and I have to wait till I got some pretty awesome ideas for what is gonna happen next. So I've managed to have a few ideas which would be good enough to make the story interesting but I hope you guys enjoyed them. Have a great time reading as always! ^-^

As I always say, I don't own anything except this story I've created. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you wanted to.

If you guys like this story a lot, you can check out my other stories on my profile including my forums and my polls! ^-^

Back in the palace, Queen Hyoeui is at Lady Hyegyeong's room and she is explaining about Song Yeon's disappearance due to Queen Jeong Sun's plan to dethrone Lee San. After hearing about what has happened yesterday…Lady Hyegyeong was shocked and speechless…all the sudden she regretted for hurting poor Song Yeon who is gonna get killed if Lee San didn't do something…even though she regards Song Yeon as a low class damo. Then she responds " …Your majesty! Why would you ask me to help my son save that low born damo? She isn't from a high class family! Surely you wouldn't".

But Queen Hyoeui decides to interrupt because is begging to ask Lady Hyegyeong to help Lee San to find a way to save Song Yeon "Please mother…help your son…if he didn't do something…Song Yeon is gonna die!…even though she may be a low born damo, she doesn't deserve to die so young without having a family! She's an orphan and she's all alone ever since her parents' death and she doesn't deserve this horrible fate! Help your son mother! He loves her and she's the only woman who can be by his side during the times when he's in trouble! It didn't matter to him when Song Yeon isn't a high class person! But he loves her just the way she was and I…I know that from the bottom of my heart…that he loves her deeply and he won't let her go even though it may hurt me from the outside and inside.." and then…tears begins to fall because she knows that her husband only likes her as a friend…and he loves Song Yeon more than just a childhood friend…Queen Hyoeui didn't know why she was saying this…but…she only wanted to see her husband smile…happily…and she doesn't want both Lee San & Song Yeon to suffer.

Lady Hyegyeong was surprised from her words "Your majesty…" 'You…you wanted to sacrifice your happiness?…just to only allow Song Yeon to be with my son?' she thought.

After crying for a few seconds, she continues to speak and hold both Lady Hyegyeong's hands "So please mother…help both your son & Song Yeon…they deserve to be happy together…I know they will…help them mother…it'll make me happy…please" and then she released Lady Hyegyoeng's hands…and left the room…leaving Lady Hyegyeong speechless…and full of thoughts…about what she should do.

See ya next time when I get the idea for next chapter! ^_-


	14. Chapter 14

Hey there! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm presenting to you chapter 14 to keep you guys happy and excited! So let me know what you guys think after reading this chapter! Remember to review at the end! Have a great time reading this next exciting chapter! ^_-

As you all know, I don't own anything except this story I've made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

If you guys like this story, you can go to my profile to check my other stories including my forums.

P.S.

Please check out my new Yi San story I've updated today!

1 hour later, Lee San is inside his room…wearing his clothes for sleeping. But he didn't feel like going to sleep…because he can't sleep without the safety of his one true love Song Yeon…not only that, he is so worried about her safety while being captured. He remembered her smile every time he saw her…and her gentle laugh…he longed to see her smile again when he and his friends rescue her and Chobi from their captors.

Then he remembered his decision that he and his friends made last night to go on a journey on a boat ride to find the abandoned Korean mansion which held Song Yeon & Chobi captive there according to the thugs who have been found Dae Su and was involved in the kidnapping of Song Yeon the other night. He don't know how long the voyage will last to find the island but it doesn't matter as long as he was able to find his one true love.

But what concerns him is the threat that Queen Jeong Sun told him this morning. It's true that he wanted to rescue his one true love…but the problem is…that he has to either give up the throne…or he'll see his one true love again. He gently rubbed his forehead as if he doesn't know what kind of decision that he must do…even if it would risk losing everything that was very important to him. Then he took out the gift that Song Yeon gave to him before her departure to Ching (Now China), It's beauty reminded him of the beautiful female damo who is once his childhood friend…now his true love.

Suddenly, he heard the voice of his attendant Official Nam "Your majesty, your mother wished to speak to you". Lee San was surprised 'Mother? What is she here? At night time?' and then he quickly put his gift away in his robe and announced to his attendant "Let he in".

About 8 seconds later, his mother…Lady Hyegyeong…came inside his room and bowed down to her son. Lee San was surprised from his mother's visit "Mother…".

Lady Hyegyeong sat down in front of her son and said "My son…I've came here to tell you something important". Lee San is ready to hear her.

Lady Hyegyeong decides to explain about her conversation with Queen Hyoeui earlier "My son…about a few moments ago…Queen Hyoeui came into my room and she begged me to help you find a way to save Song Yeon from Queen Jeong Sun's plot…and…it seems she wants…to sacrifice her own happiness…to see you and Song Yeon living happily together".

Lee San was surprised about his wife's plea to his mother. Lady Hyegyeong resumed her conversation "So…I give it some thought of what I should do…until…a few minutes ago…I've made my decision".

Lee San became curious about what kind of decision his mother is gonna make 'What…is her decision?' he thought.

After a few minutes of silence…Lady Hyegyeong's answer was "…I'm gonna help you…and find a way to save Song Yeon…and stop Queen Jeong Sun's plot".

Lee San gasped when he heard his mother's decision…yet he was happy that his mother is gonna help him.

See you next chapter everyone! ^_-


	15. Chapter 15

Hiya everyone! It's me Drama Sapphire! Today I'm gonna update this chapter since I know some of you guys were looking forward to see Song Yeon being rescued by her friends but I need some time to think of good ideas too. So I will start this chapter now and always remember to review!

I don't own anything except this story I've created. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make up your own version if you want to.

P.S.

I don't watch too much of the new Korean drama "Dong Yi" anymore since I kind of think that it was too quick when Dong Yi was quickly married to King SukJong at episode 30 unlike Yi San when Song Yeon & Lee San got married at episode 62. In my opinion, couples should like take time to think up their feelings and make their own decision before getting married like 2 or 3 years since in today's world…not too many couples would end up with each other since they would sometimes break up or take their time to make their own decision before they can get married.

It's not that I don't like the Dong Yi/SukJong pairing. It's only because I think he was like very obsessed with her when he met her like episode 9 I think and then he quickly married her at episode 30 because he doesn't like his concubine anymore. Not only that, unlike Song Yeon & Yi San who were seen getting married together in the palace the day after their hug under a flower tree…Dong Yi has just arrived in the palace as a concubine instead. I was like "LOL…that was very quick…this show was different than Yi San" 0_0.

Anyway, I still prefer Dong Yi/Cha Chun Soo pairing since when Dong Yi was little…she wanted to marry him and he wanted to marry her too when she grew up. But I feel bad for him because Dong Yi has kinda broken her promise and married the king instead. The poor guy. I really feel sorry him. -_-

So don't get wrong idea that I hated the Dong Yi/Sukjong pairing. You too TenTenD. There's another reason, when I see Dong Yi fell in love with the king more than her fiancée…I was like thinking 'Oops she broke Cha Chun Soo's heart! She was supposed to get married to me…but instead she breaks her promise and got married to the king…even though it was kind of like unexpected…LOL'.

Then I found out the reason why the king married Dong Yi because he wanted to protect her from Queen Jang's brother…but he was so wrong…they are still going after her…so that way only Queen Jang will only be the only female royal person…to be with the king. But that's my opinion because she has the King's mother died from poison and have the queen banished. Now she wants to kill Dong Yi because of jealousy. I feel pretty bad for Dong Yi…I really do.

But now the main thing is that I can't watch the Korean drama anymore since I got a little bored with it.

Now I'm currently watching my new favorite historical Korean drama called "The Great merchant" which was about a merchant named Kim Man Deok who was born with nothing because her mother was killed and her father wasn't there because I think he was like a commander or a general and he didn't know that he have a daughter. So Kim Man Deok was raised by a kind old woman she called "Granny" along with another girl who will soon become jealous of her because "Granny" didn't cared too much for her unlike Kim Man Deok who was being loved by Granny.

But I can't tell you what will happen next because you have to go to Drama Wiki or Asian media wiki to find out more. You have to also watch the series too because it is very awesome.

Furthermore, when Kim Man Deok grows up after being separated from Granny…she will become a merchant who gave up all of her money for the starving to death people who were suffering in the famine during 1797 and she is a very good person. She was like my role model since the fact she was born with nothing but she became rich when she grows up and became a famous female merchant and gave up all her money to the starving people during her time in Jeju island who is once an island for prisoners and they can't go anywhere because it was like a prison island. Now it was no longer a prison island so you can visit there anytime.

I respected Kim Man Deok for her good deeds that she did for the island. Also, did you know that one time…after giving up all of her money for the starving people…King Jeongjo aka Yi San was pleased with her good deeds that he offer her a tour of his palace. That was really nice of him!

Kim Man Deok lived from 1739 to her death in 1812 and a monument was dedicated to her years later in the island. There is a museum about her too but I forgot the location. Try to check it online. Also, I'm not sure if she got married or not since in the drama…there's two handsome guys who have a crush on her.

Anyway, I talk too much so I apologize for the delay. So enjoy chapter 15 everyone! ^_-

(P.S. If I talked a little too much, you can skip it if you want and just read the chapter instead if you want to anyway…because I feel like as if I talked a little too much *sigh*).

The next day, Yi San and his friends have arrived on dock after getting their supplies ready. They all get on a small boat and set sail to a island which was used by Queen Jeong Sun's henchmen.

While Dae Su is struggling to carry his heavy bag full of supplies for the trip in the boat due to the complain of Kang Suk Ki & Suh Jang Boh…Lee San stared at the rising sun while picturing a image of Song Yeon being glad to see him if he was able to find her safely without being harmed.

Then he took out the beautiful small red hat attach that Song Yeon gave to him a few years ago…and stared at it for a while 'Song Yeon…today I'm gonna find you…I only have 2 days left and I have to make a decision if I have to give up the throne in order to see you again…but if I don't…I won't see you again…even when you are about to be killed…I don't know what I should do…but I was the heir of the throne and I am now the king of this country that I have to protect…but…without you…I…' but then he was suddenly interrupted by Secretary Hong who called out to him "Your maj…oh I mean…Lee San! We're about to leave! We have no time to waste! Get inside!".

"Alright" replied Lee San who quickly put his gift in his robe and got on board on the boat; he sat between Official Nam & Dae Su.

As Secretary Hong steered the boat with the oars with Suh Jang Boh's help; Lee San can't help but notice his best friend who sighs while sitting back with closed eyes.

"Dae Su…are you feeling alright? Did you have enough sleep last night?" said Lee San who asked his childhood friend with curiosity.

"Hmm?" replied Dae Su who then opened his eyes and stared at his best friend "Oh I'm fine…I was just" and then he yawned in another direction "*Yawn*…I did have enough sleep last night…*yawn*…I really ".

But then he was interrupted by Kang Suk Ki who happens to be on the other side of the boat " …didn't sleep that much though". Dae Su became a little upset at him "Hey! I'm talking to him not you!"

Lee San became curious "Wait! How long did Dae Su actually slept?". Kang Suk Ki's replies were "You may don't wanna believe it but…he um…actually slept for…4 hours".

Both Official Nam & Lee San can't believe what they have just heard and stared at Dae Su with disbelief. Dae Su decides to explain while getting a little embarrassed "Hey! I just feel like I can't sleep because too much things are happening and I can't get the thought of seeing our two friends being taken away by our enemies! And it also got me thinking a lot last night! That's why I slept for a few hours! I'm just upset that's all!".

"Oh…well I have to talk to Hong about finding the island and we need to think up a few plans to save Chobi & Song Yeon before we arrive" replied Official Nam who then walked to Secretary Hong to talk to him about finding their destination as Kang Suk Ki decides to mind his own business and check on his weapons.

Lee San however decides to ask his best friend again despite the fact that he was curious about the reason why he was upset and had less sleep "Dae Su…I…I need to ask you something" but then he suddenly noticed Dae Su didn't hear him because he went back to sleep again.

Lee San sighed with defeat and then he begins to think 'Oh well…guess I have to ask him again when he wakes up…but he must open them before we arrived at the island…who knows? We'll might get a surprise attack…and…Dae Su might be killed first while he was sleeping…maybe I should wake him up quick when we arrived there' and then he stared at the birds flying around the skies to relax during the voyage.

Meanwhile, back at the palace…Queen Jeong Sun is standing outside Lee San's room…but she was quite upset since she was surprised that the king wasn't in his room or any other places in the palace "Yah! (It's a Korean language and in English…it is "Hey!") What do you mean that he isn't in the palace? I demand to know where his majesty is! I want to speak to him!" she yelled at Lee San's female attendant with anger " Are you listening to me? Obey me and tell me where is he then? If you don't, then I'll" but then she was interrupted by Lee San's mother aka Lady Hyegyeong who is behind her.

"Hey! Leave her alone! I know where his majesty is!" replied Lady Hyegyeong who has an idea of her own.

Queen Jeong Sun turns around and stared at her "Oh? Then do you know where he was? I wished to speak to him and his female attendant tells me he isn't in the palace".

Lady Hyegyeong raised her eye level to her son's enemy and said "My attendant told me that he's training with his soldiers at the training area. So he wished to have some good time there to clear his mind for a while. So leave him alone for a while…he has to think about what he should do…since you threatened him yesterday about kidnapping his childhood friend…and threatened him to give up the throne…or he will never see her again…that's what you said to him right?".

Queen Jeong Sun was shocked and stared at Lady Hyegyeong with disbelief "How…How did you know your highness?…Who…who told you?".

Lady Hyegyeong gave her son's enemy a smile "Hmm…I won't tell you…I've just found out…but for now…I must retire to my room…see you soon" and then she walked away to her room…well actually to Queen Hyoeui's room.

However, Queen Jeong Sun sneered at her while whispering to herself "You wench…" and then she said to her attendant "Let's go".

"Yes your majesty" replied Queen Jeong Sun's attendant who then followed Queen Jeong Sun to her room.

End of chapter. See you guys next time! Bye! Have a great Summer! ^_-


	16. Chapter 16

Hiya! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! I'm presenting to you chapter 16 since I don't want to talk too much. So go ahead and have a good time reading everybody! Oh and take note that I'll soon be doing another Yi San story called "Talking about the two men we love" which it was about Song Yeon and Chobi have a conversation with each other about Yi San & Dae Su…but they didn't noticed that the two men they loved…eavesdropped on their conversation…and blushed in embarrassment. Oh and I will do another The Great Queen Seondeok fanfic about Deokman x Alcheon to make up for not doing a third story since I have already done one for Bidam x Deokman and Yushin x Deokman. Sometimes, I don't know why I'm addicted to reading romantic stories…even though I only read the rated K and T ones. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and always remember to review! ^_-

I don't own anything except this story I created. Furthermore, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

If you guys liked this story a lot, you guys can check out my other stories on my profile, chat on my forums, and you can vote on my poll too! Oh and by the way, I'll might put a song in this story and it is a romantic song so be on the lookout if you see a song in one of the new chapters! I promise! ^_-

When Lee San and his friends have managed to find the island during nighttime, they spotted some thugs guarding the dock while speaking to Jeong Hu Gyeom about something important. Lee San, Official Nam, Dae Su, Hong Guk Yeon, Kang Suk Ki, & Suh Jang Bog duck their heads so that way they can't be seen.

Dae Su suddenly recognized Jeong Hu Gyeom "Huh? Hey…isn't that lord Jeong Hu Gyeom? What is he doing there?".

Hong Guk Yeong decides to whisper back "I don't know…but we have to find a way to get in without being recognized".

Lee San stared at Jeong Hu Gyeom with a worried expression 'I wonder what is his purpose here?…Has he been sent by Queen Jeong sun to check if nothing goes wrong?…I had to know what is going on over there'' and then he begins to whisper to his friends "Is there any way for us to get past those guys?".

Suddenly, Suh Jang Boh thought up a idea "Hey! I know! I think I got a idea!". His other friends stared at him with curiosity. Dae Su decides to ask him "What's the plan?".

Suh Jang Boh smiled at him…with a sly smile "*chuckle*…Well I know what we should do…but you must listen to me because you and I and Kang Suk Ki must distract them…so brace yourself".

Dae Su looked at him with curiosity "Huh? What did you mean by telling me to brace myself?" but then he became scared when he saw Suh Kang Boh cracked his own knuckles as if he has a plan "Wait a minute! You're not actually planning to" but Suh Jang Boh didn't listen to him and said "I'm sorry…I hate to do this…but it'll help us rescue the others". Dae Su gulped while he panics.

Meanwhile Jeong Hu Gyeom is talking to one of the 8 thugs who were guarding the docks "Did any of those two girls escape yet?".

"No my lord…they've been kept under tight security like you told us…so they haven't had a chance to escape yet" answered one of the thugs who is holding a sword.

Jeong Hu Gyeom smiled in satisfaction "That's good…anyway…the king hasn't" but then both he and the thugs suddenly heard a guy who is in pain "Aigoo! Ow! It hurts!". Jeong Hu Gyeom turned around and realized he wasn't alone. He saw a wounded man who has small white cloths on his arms, his eyes and legs while having a bleeding nose. He was carried by two guys who were healthy and well. None of the thugs and Jeong Hu Gyeom didn't realized that it Suh Jang Boh, Kang Suk Ki & Dae Su who were disguising themselves.

Jeong Hu Gyeom was concerned and worried about the wounded man "What has happened?".

Suh Jang Boh decides to answer "My blind friend Young Boh is wounded during our trip back to the capital and…we were attacked by some sea monsters…but my friend is about to be eaten alive but we rescued him…but he was hurt and when he got in the boat…so we arrive here to get some shelter and get some help".

Jeong Hu Gyeom looked at the disguised Dae Su with curiosity "Oh…I see…but how did he have a bleeding nose?".

Kang Suk Ki decides to answer "Oh he accidentally bumped his nose on one of the poles a few moment ago while he was wounded…we tell him to not walk yet…but he didn't listen".

Dae Su was a little pissed of when he heard that "Hey! I'm fine you know!". Suh Jang Boh gets a little irritated at him while pretending "Be quiet! It's your fault anyway! Stop being so stubborn! You should've listen to us when we were about to get out of the boat…but you didn't listen! Furthermore, you should be grateful we save your life!".

Jeong Hu Gyeom laughed a little even though he didn't realized that it was a trick "Ha hah ha…Why don't you three take a nice rest inside the mansion and my men will provide you food, water, and other things that you'll might need…then let me know in the morning if you want to stay for a while or be on your way".

The three friends were grateful even though they've managed to trick Jeong Hu Gyeom and the thugs "Oh thank you! We won't forget your hospitality!" and then they were led inside by a few thugs.

After they've left, one of the thugs who were standing next to Jeong Hu Gyeom, decides to ask him because he was suspicious of the guests who came to the island to heal their wounded friend "Sir! Why did you let them in? They could be suspicious! They could be working for the king to get their friends back!".

Jeong Hu Gyeom didn't believe it and he gets a little upset "Stop being so rude! Even if they were working for the king or not, you should at least show some kindness for those who were wounded or sick! They will be leaving soon after their friend is better! And stop judging other people because of their looks…even for those who were blind and deaf too!". The thug just looked away while mumbling to himself "Humph…he is probably blind himself too…because he doesn't realize that those three men from earlier could be suspicious themselves…and I must know that I'm right…while my lord will realize that he has make a mistake of allowing these three suspicious men inside".

Meanwhile Lee San, Official Nam & Hong Guk Yeong has managed to sneak in the mansion by the back door full of supplies while the guards were distracted on the dock by their other friends. Luckily for them, none of the thugs aren't in the supply room.

"Ok…I think we are fine for now…but we must find the others and get the girls out of here" said Official Nam who looked around to make sure they weren't being spied.

Lee San however thinks to himself since he is going to find his true love…the one who is being taken away from him 'Song Yeon…I'm coming…please be safe'. Then he noticed there's a door that led to the hallway "Do you think we can get to the hallway by that door?".

Hong Guk Yeong decides to answer "There's only one way to find out…that door could be our answer to go to the hallway".

Meanwhile, the disguised three were led in the hallway by a thug who is taking them to another room which was next door to Song Yeon and Chobi's room. Both Kang Suk Ki and Suh Jang Boh noticed the two doors except for Dae Su whose eyes were blinded by a white cloth in front of them.

"Here we are…make yourselves comfortable in there and we will get you some food and a doctor to heal your friend" said the thug who is guiding the three friends.

Kang Suk Ki noticed that the other room has 5 guards in front of it "Um…excuse me…why are they guarding that door?".

The thug decides to answer for him "Oh um…it was just our supply room and we just want to make sure they weren't stolen…it's the best we can do".

Suh Jang Boh suddenly have some suspicions about the guarded door "Oh…does it contains…some prisoners?".

The thug was surprised "Huh? There's nobody in there…only supplies that's all" but then he begins to realize something "…Wait a minute…what do you guys want from there?".

Suh Jang Boh decides to reply with a smile "Oh we just want to know what was in there to make sure if there are some important things we can check out in there". Then both he and Kang Suk Ki puts Dae Su on the ground and take out their swords in front of the thugs who were alarmed.

The thug gasped "Hey! What are you up to? And how could you drop your wounded friend like that?" as he holds his scabbard to get his sword out in case if he is in danger. The 3 guards make a fighting stance while the other 2 take out their swords to defend their friend.

Kang Suk Ki decides to respond "Oh he was just fine like he said…except the fact that he was wounded and blind at all". The thug can't believe it "What are you saying? Is this a trick?".

Dae Su smiled and take off his blindfold and the rest of the small white cloths on the ground and stands up…and take out his sword "Oh yes…now tell us where did you hide our friends?".

The thug didn't want to answer and shouted our orders "Get rid of them guys before they get the girls out of that room!" and he started fighting the three friends including the other thugs who has heard the commotion and begins to help fighting Dae Su and his two friends.

Meanwhile…Yi San, Official Nam & Hong Guk Yeong have managed to get out of the real supply room and heard tons of sword fighting going on. " *gasp*…What's going on over there?" said Official Nam who is wondering about the commontion going on including the swordfights.

Hong Guk Yeon decides to answer "I think Dae Su and the others fooled them or they were being discovered…but we don't know which one…because either one of them has caused the swordfights".

Lee San didn't care what was going on because he was determined to save Song Yeon "It doesn't matter which one…because we can stay here and do nothing!…I'm going over there and try to save the others before it's too late" and then he took out his sword and starts running through the hallway while Hong Guk Yeong & Official Nam followed him with their swords.

Outside, Jeong Hu Gyeom & the rest of the thugs were shocked and alarmed as they heard the swordfights going on inside the abandoned mansion "What the heck is going in there?" yelled one of the thugs.

Jeong Hu Gyeom decides to respond even though he was shocked "I don't know! This isn't supposed to happen during Queen Jeong Sun's plan! Follow me inside and check what was going on in there!" and then he took out his sword and run inside the mansion.

"Yes sir!" said the other thugs who followed Jeong Hu Gyeom. The same thug who hates the disguised Dae Su, Kang Suk Ki, and Suh Jang Boh…decides to yell out "I told you those three are suspicious my lord!".

"Tell me later after this commotion!" replied Jeong Hu Gyeom who arrived inside the mansion with the other thugs.

Meanwhile…both Song Yeon & Chobi heard the swordfights that was going on outside their prison room.

"Oh my! Song Yeon! Why are there some sword fighting going on outside this room? Don't they even realized that I was trying to get some sleep?" said Chobi who complained because she was upset.

Song Yeon who was scared and worried begins to speak "I don't know! But…do you think there's something serious going on?".

Chobi begins to ponder in her mind for a few moment…until she decides to respond "Ah! I know! I think our friends have found us! Maybe that's why they are fighting those thugs in order to rescue us! Maybe Dae Su is there to save me too! I knew that he loves me! He really does! He's out there risking his life to find me!".

Song Yeon's face became happy with hope because Chobi told her that they were gonna be rescued…but the man she wanted to see…is her true love…Lee San.

Suddenly, she gasped when she heard the voice of her true love in front of the room while fighting the thugs with his friends "Song Yeon! Where are you? Answer me! Get out of the way!".

Song Yeon's eyes wide opened in surprised "San?".

Wait for the next chapter everyone because there's more surprises to come! ^_-

P.S.

I have a feeling that this story will be done in the beginning of August.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! Lately I've been thinking about the few last chapters since it is not easy. So I have to think a lot of awesome ideas including romantic moments and I'm still trying my best as always. So I hope you guys enjoy this story and always remember to review! ^_-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the hit Korean Drama made by the same director who has created Dae Jang Geum & Dong Yi. I don't own even own I song I'm gonna put in this story…even though I'm not sure if I should put a song in this story But I do own this fan fiction story I created. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

While fighting the thugs, Lee San suddenly noticed Dae Su who is right in front of the door where Song Yeon & Chobi were held captured in. Yi San begins to come to Dae Su's aid by slashing his sword to a few thugs who were behind Dae Su and then he managed to reach his friend "Dae Su!".

Dae Su managed to punched a thug on the face and he saw Lee Sam running toward him "Oh! I'm so glad you're here! Song Yeon & Chobi were trapped inside the door behind me! I have the keys to this door since one of the thugs have dropped after I knocked him out! It falls out of his shirt and I've managed to grab it before a few more thugs coming! Take it now before another thug grabs it from my hand! Hurry! " and then he holds out the keys to the door behind him.

Lee San's eyes were filled with hope as he managed to grab keys while fighting a few thugs blocking his way. Then he turns around and opened the lock while his friends were defending him.

Inside the door, both Song Yeon & Chobi were standing on the corner as they stared at the door being opened and holding their hands tight because they were afraid of what was gonna happen to them next. "*gasp*…Who's there?" said Chobi who were clutching Song Yeon's left hand with fear.

Song Yeon's eyes panicked as the door was about to be opened in a few seconds. Then she remembered the time when she was kidnapped a few years ago and she was taken away again by the same thugs who kidnapped her as bait for Dae Su. But she was glad that she has managed to be rescued by her childhood friend Dae Su.

Now she feared that she will be taken all over again by thugs…even though she wasn't alone this time because her best friend is by her side. Then she closed her eyes as tears were about to fall 'Please…please don't kidnap me again…please don't kidnap me again…please…don't take Chobi away with me too…please…leave us alone'.

When the door opened, she refused to open her eyes because she doesn't want to see what is gonna happen next to her by getting kidnapped once more…but then, instead of rough voices of thugs…she heard the voice of her true love "Song Yeon! There you are!".

When she opened her eyes, she was shocked when she saw her one true love Lee San in front of her…and his eyes were filled with emotion as he stands in front of her.

Song Yeon felt happiness and emotion as she stared at him too "*gasp*…San…San". Lee San felt happiness too "…Song Yeon". After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence of staring at each other, they slowly walked toward each other…and embraced each other.

Both Lee San's & Song Yeon's eyes were closed with tears as they embraced each other…feeling glad that they were reunited after being separated from each other.

Chobi smiled at them 'I'm so happy for you Song Yeon…I'm so glad that you were being reunited with your true love' and then she noticed that a few more thugs who were guarding the abandoned mansion outside have came in the room with swords in their hands. She shrieked and then she decides to warn the couple "AH! Look out you two! We've got more trouble!".

Both Song Yeon and Lee San stopped their embrace just in time and noticed that they were about to be attacked and they held each other as if they were in danger. Lee San also held out his sword in front of him and Song Yeon to protect her.

But luckily, Dae Su and his friends have arrived and attacked the thugs to save their other friends. Lee San, Song Yeon & Chobi were relieved when they saw their friends come in. Lee San then holds Song Yeon's hand and runs out the door with her while fighting some thugs.

Hong Guk Young & Official Nam followed him as well while fighting. Both Kang Suk Ki and Suh Jang Boh stayed to help Dae Su to bring Chobi out too.

While his two friends fighting the rest of the thugs, Dae Su turned around and stared at Chobi who was being glad to see him "Chobi! You're alright! I'm so glad! Let's get out of here while I help the other fight those bad thugs!" and then he held out his hands while he was feelings glad to see her well.

Chobi nodded her head and held his hand. Both she, Dae Su, and their other friends have managed to escape the room and were running toward outside to escape.

But when they've arrived at the front door, they were blocked by Jeong Hu Gyeom and his men who were holding their weapons and were in their fighting stance.

Both Song Yeon & Chobi hid behind Lee San & Dae Su to protect them since they can't fight. Both Lee San and Dae Su hold out their swords to defend Song Yeon & Chobi.

Jeong Hu Gyeom who were holding his sword, noticed that Song Yeon is with Lee San…and he became jealous because he wanted Song Yeon to be his…not Lee San. Then he holds begins to yell out to Lee San while pointing his sword to Song Yeon "You and your friends are not getting away…unless if you let that girl stay…until you've made a decision…if you've made the right decision to leave the throne…you can have her back…and of course if you refused…you will never ever see her again alive".

Song Yeon panicked because she was afraid to be killed. But she didn't want Lee San to lose his inheritance as the king of Joesen (or Chosen because I've forgotten to spell it). Then she made a plea to Lee San by whispering to him "San…let me go…it's alright…I will sacrifice my life for you if you can't lose your throne…I".

But Lee San refused to leave her alone and held her hand while whispering to her "No…I can't…because I…I can't live without you…I don't mind losing the throne…I just wanted to be with you…and that's all that matters…so don't you dare say that you want to sacrifice your life for me…I can't lose you…and I won't let you get killed because of me…so stay here by my side…and I will protect you…ok?".

Song Yeon was touched by his words…and then she nodded her head "Ok". Lee San was glad to hear it…and then he raised his sword to Jeong Hu Gyeom "I swear I won't let you and you men take her away from me again!…I will never surrender!".

Jeong Hu Gyeom's face is enraged 'He's not abandoning her here…that means he won't allow me to have Song Yeon for myself…he also refused to surrender the throne…he asked for it…so…he and his friends must die…including Song Yeon…because she has no feelings for me…and it's because she loves his majesty…not me' and then he raised his sword to command his men "Attack them men! Attack them now!". His men obeyed and attacked Lee San and his friends.

Lee San looked behind him and said to his love "Song Yeon! You and Chobi get out of here while the others and I battle those thugs! I can take on Lord Jeong Hu Gyeom! Hurry! Go!". Song Yeon nodded her head and released her hand from him.

Then she yelled out to Chobi who is scared for her life as Dae Su is defending her "Chobi! Hurry! We have to get out of here!.

Chobi was frightened because she was afraid to be killed "Huh? B-but…what about Dae Su and the others?". But then she heard Dae Su's voice who was battling another thug "Chobi! Don't worry about us! We will be fine! Get out of here! I will protect you while you and Song Yeon escape! Hurry! I'll be there for you outside after this battle!".

After hearing Dae Su's words, Chobi nodded her head "Ok…let's go Song Yeon!" and then she followed Song Yeon out the door.

Meanwhile, Jeong Hu Gyeom was shocked as he saw Song Yeon and Chobi about to escape 'No!'. Then he used his sword to block Song Yeon's neck as she was about to leave with Chobi. Chobi who was nearby the door, turned around and gasped in shock when she saw her friend being blocked by a sword in front of her neck "*gasp* Song Yeon!".

Song Yeon was surprised yet frightened as Jeong Hu Gyeom stared at her coldly with a sword in front of her neck '*gasp*…What…what are you doing?". Jeong Hu Gyeom begins to coldly as his sword is getting closed to her neck without cutting her yet "I can't allow you to leave…even when you are allow to…I'm sorry…but I must take you with me…and you must be with me forever…or I have no choice…but to kill you…because I've been ordered to".

But then suddenly, another sword was up against his neck without killing him which has surprised him and he stared back. He noticed that he was about to be killed…by Lee San who arrives just in time to defend his love.

"Let her go…because I won't let you kill her" said Lee San who decides to defend Song Yeon.

Jeong Hu Gyeom was speechless…yet he's about to make a decision.

Sorry folks. But you have to wait for the next chapter because I think it will be the last one at last *phew*. It's about time anyway since I have a hard time thinking up good idea. Oh and course, there'll might be deaths in the final chapter but I can't tell you who it is unless you see the next chapter because I don't want to spoil it.

So be prepared for the final chapter and remember to review as always! You too TenTenD! ^_-


	18. Chapter 18

Hey! I'm back! Today I'm presenting to you the final chapter of this story and I'm so glad that this story is gonna end since it took me 7 months to finish and I just can't believe it! But now I'm so happy that this story has come to a end! Oh and please note that this final chapter is long since it is the finale so I hope you guys enjoy this story and remember to review! Have fun! ^_-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the hit Korean Drama. But I do own this story I created. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories. However, you can make your own version if you want to.

If you guys liked this story a lot, check out my other stories on my profile and chat on my forums! You can also vote on my poll too!

P.S.

Take note that this story is different from the TV drama so don't get any confusion. Unless if you watched the whole drama, then I hope that you guys wouldn't mind since this story was in my head for a long time. It'll never happen in the TV drama, unless if you have a good imagination of what would happen.

Oh and this chapter might have a little bit of rated R because it may have some violence and bloody deaths.

As Jeong Hu Gyeom stands behind Song Yeon and stayed closed to her while holding up his sword against her neck as if he wants to kill while he was holding her body to prevent her from escaping , he felt another sword which was against his neck which has surprised him even though he wasn't killed yet. When he turned his head around, he realized that the sword belongs to Lee San who has arrived just in time to protect Song Yeon from being killed. "Let her go…because I won't let you kill her" said Lee San whose eyes were filled with determination

Jeong Hu Gyeom was shocked…yet he has made his decision. Then he noticed his male assistant who has his sword ready to defend him (I have no idea what is his name. Because I've watched the Korean drama in Vietnamese on the Vietnamese channel and it is the reason why I don't know his name. Also, on the Vietnamese channel…there are no subtitles. Oh and of course, his assistant is alive in this story ).

Jeong Hu Gyeom begins to shout out orders to his assistant "Yah! You! Get him now!". His assistant obeys him and charged at Lee San with his sword. Of course, luckily Lee San moves away from Jeong Hu Gyeom and battles his opponent.

Chobi however backs away by a door to watch the battle…while fearing for her friend's safety.

Meanwhile Jeong Hu Gyeom silently walked back to watched Lee San's battle while he holds Song Yeon as his hostage in his arm and a sword in front of her neck. Then he whispered to her ear "If you don't want to stay with me…then I have no choice but to allow you watch as your love die as he battles my assistant…while I held you tight so that way you won't escape…if he lose, he will have to make another decision if he either must let you stay here…or we have to kill him even though it is not in the plan…but if he wins…then you can leave".

Song Yeon was fearful for her eyes as she gazed at her love battling his enemy, but she also fear Jeong Hu Gyeom because he was her lover's enemy…and she was afraid that he'll might kill her if Lee San didn't make a decision to leave the throne. Then she whispered to him " *gasp*…*gasp*…Why…Why you don't let me go when I was finally almost free with my friends?…*gasp*…and what do you want with me?…you were ordered by Queen Jeong Sun to held me captive as bait for his majesty…until he made a decision…I thought I would never see him again because I don't want him to give up his duty as king of Joeseon….yet he came to save me and my best friend…then I suddenly realized that he has made his decision…but I won't tell you…because I know that you will report to Queen Jeong Sun about his majesty's decision".

Jeong Hu Gyeom was shocked while listening…then he begins to whisper to her again while leaning his head close to her hair and her ear "If that is his decision…then I will let you go…but not until I battle his majesty".

Song Yeon was shocked yet she replied back to him while whispering "Why my lord?".

Jeong Hu Gyeom decides to answer "…Because…I won't allow him to take a woman I've desired since I first met her and I have feelings for her even I've never told her because I've kept it within myself…and the woman I've desired to be mine…is you".

Song Yeon's eyes wide opened in shock. She can't believed that Jeong Hu Gyeom also has feelings and desire for her just like Lee San who loves her too. But the only man she wanted to be with forever…is Lee San. (I'm a big fan of Lee San x Song Yeon pairing. But for those who read this story and liked the Jeong Hu Gyeom x Song Yeon pairing…you can make your own stories for that couple. I wouldn't mind. The Jeong Hu Gyeom x Song Yeon pairing was in my mind because I could've sworn that I saw Jeong Hu Gyeom showing interest in Song Yeon).

Then she closed her eyes and begins to whisper in sadness "…No…I…I can't be yours…I…I don't love you…my heart has…already been given to his majesty…I'm sorry…you may love me…but…I can't be yours…and…I don't have feelings for you".

Jeong Hu Gyeom was shocked as he heard her words, but then he heard a scream of pain coming from his assistant who was killed by Lee San who slashed him in the stomach and wounding him until he bleeds to death.

After defeating his opponent, Lee San still holds his sword and turns around to see Jeong Hu Gyeom still held Song Yeon captive "Let her go now! I command you to release her like I've told you before!".

Jeong Hu Gyeom grunted in frustration. His assistant is dead and his men were busy battling Lee San's friends except for Chobi who is waiting at the door but fears for Song Yeon's life. Then he toss away Song Yeon to Chobi and battles Lee San with his sword and yelling in anger.

Lee San of course was ready and crossed swords with Jeong Hu Gyeom while blocking each other's swords and trying to kill each other.

(Don't worry folks! Lee San didn't hear Jeong Hu Gyeom's & Song Yeon's conversation because they were whispering to each other while he crossed swords with Jeong Hu Gyeom's assistant).

Both Chobi & Song Yeon stand in front of the door as if they want to avoid being killed. They also fear that there'll be more thugs outside the door waiting to kidnap them.

As the girls watched the battle, Song Yeon begins to wonder what would happen to both Jeong Hu Gyeom & Lee San as they crossed swords. 'I wonder who is gonna win…if…if Jeong Hu Gyeom wins…he'll take me away and held me captive even though he desires me to be his woman…but if San wins…then he can be able to take me back home…but I hope he can be able to stop Queen Jeong Sun's devious plan…and get himself out of this mess'.

But then both girls gasped in shock as Lee San received a small bloody wound on his right arm by Jeong Hu Gyeom who tries to kill him but giving him a small wound on his arm instead. But luckily Lee San is still alive while holding his wounded arm in pain. (Don't worry everybody. His arm was not cut and he just have a small slash line on his arm with a few blood. Think about the time when some of you may have a paper cut by accident).

Song Yeon begins to scream out his real name by accident "San! No!". Jeong Hu Gyeom smiles however and he's about to make another strike again.

All of the sudden, both she and Chobi saw Dae Su who comes over and help his best friend to defeat Jeong Hu Gyeom after killing 31 thugs. He used his sword to black Jeong Hu Gyeom's sword to protect his best friend.

Lee San was surprised but very glad to see him coming to help "Dae Su!". Dae Su begins to talk to him while crossing swords Jeong Hu Gyeom "Your majesty! Take Song Yeon & Chobi out of here! The others and I will come out later after this! Don't worry about us! We'll be alright! Go! Go now!".

Lee San was shocked…yet he wanted to help his friend but he can't because of his wound. Then he saw Song Yeon running up to him and said to him while whispering to him "San…you're hurt…".

Lee San begins to respond "I'm alright…but I can't leave Dae Su and the other…they needed my help".

But Song Yeon just shook her head while her eyes were very sad because she worries about him besides her friends "No your majesty…you can't help them…you're hurt…Dae Su wanted to make sure you're not harmed and killed because you're the king of this country…he said that he and the others will be alright after this mess…let's go…we will see them again soon…besides…I was worried about you too…because I don't want to see you get killed…while trying to save me".

Lee San was speechless…then he smiles at her and managed to escape outside the mansion with Song Yeon because he now knows that Song Yeon loves him…while she loves him back…except for Chobi who didn't wants to leave yet…because she doesn't want to leave Dae Su behind…and fears of what is gonna happen to him…and also…she fears that he will get killed while trying to keep her safe.

As the battles drags longer…the rest of the thugs has been killed by Official Nam, Hong Guk Yeong, Kang Suk Ki & Suh Jang Boh who have survived and defeated their enemies…even though some of them have a few bloody injuries…but they are still alive.

Dae Su has also defeated Jeong Hu Gyeom…but he didn't kill him…he only just injured him by wounding his left arm…and it left Jeong Hu Gyeom to sit up on the floor in pain because he's about to lose to many blood from his wounded arm.

The reason why Dae Su didn't kill Jeong Hu Gyeom because he has to bring him back to the capital to be punished for his involvement in the devious plot of Queen Jeong Sun. Jeong Hu Gyeom also has to be put in prison and be on trial…and perhaps…an execution.

As Jeong Hu Gyeom screams in pain, he noticed Hong Guk Young who walks up to him while pointing his sword at him "You're under arrest lord Jeong…so we are gonna bring you back to the palace…and you're gonna have to stand in trial for being involved with the late majesty's queen in her plot to rid his majesty from the throne…you must come with us peacefully now…if you refused…then we have no choice".

At first…Jeong Hu Gyeom was angry…but he calms down with remorse and stands up as if he surrenders…and followed Hong Guk Yeong and the others outside. He sheathes his bloody sword while walking out. He was being guarded by Kang Suk Ki & Suh Jang Boh who stay on both sides to make sure he doesn't escape from them.

Then all the sudden, as they stepped outside the mansion…Jeong Hu Gyeom's calm face…turns into a shock…as he noticed Song Yeon and Lee San standing next to each other outside the boat while waiting for their friends. Lee San's wounded arm was wrapped up in a white cloth by Song Yeon who managed to look inside his bag to find a small white cloth to stop his arm from bleeding more.

As he watched Lee San and Song Yeon greeted their friends with happiness…his face became angry and scorned with hatred as Song Yeon smiled with Lee San and holding his left hand. He felt jealousy burning through his body. Then he begins to yell out as he backed away which surprised Lee San and his friends "NO!…I WON'T COME BACK!…NOT UNTIL I HAVE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING I DESIRED!…AND NOBODY CAN'T HAVE MY PRECIOUS POSESSION THAT I COULD NEVER HAVE!…BUT I STILL HAVE A DESIRE TO HAVE IT!" then he used his good right arm to unsheathed his sword once more and begins to charge at his enemies just to get Song Yeon. Lee San and his friends were confused because they don't know what was going on. Except for Song Yeon who can't believe what she has just heard.

Dae Su, Kang Suk Ki & Suh Jang Boh unsheathed their swords too and begins to battle Jeong Hu Gyeom together as a team. Song Yeon, Chobi & Lee San stayed to get out of the way while Official Nam & Hong Guk Young unsheathed their swords as well just in case if something bad happens.

Unknown to them, nobody except Jeong Hu Gyeom noticed Song Yeon's eyes filled with sadness as she watched him. She noticed that Jeong Hu Gyeom because insane and his hair is messed up while battling because of his feelings for her…and he now know that she never loved him…but it doesn't stop him for trying to take her…even he is more wounded than before. 'Please my lord…stop…just let me go…I've already told you that I never loved you…don't do this because of your feelings for me…just let me go' she thought to herself while staring at Jeong Hu Gyeom.

At the end…Dae Su, Suh Jang Boh and Kang Suk Ki stopped their attack…and stared at the very wounded Jeong Hu Gyeom who has too much blood on his body…and he now have bloody red eyes while sitting up on the ground in pain.

Hong Guk Yeong suddenly felt a little bit of pity for him…yet he was shocked from his neighbor sudden decision. Then he walked up to Jeong Hu Gyeom slowly with remorse as Dae Su and his three friends walk away back to the boat…but also giving Jeong Hu Gyeom a few stares of sadness & remorse even though they have no choice since they have to protect the others.

Hong Guk Yeong begins to speak to the wounded man "My lord…listen to me…just give it up including your prized possession even though we don't know what you're talking about…and when we return back to the capital…we will let you be healed from your wounds…and you'll be allowed to your mother…before you're put in trial and put in prison…you must make a decision…or you must face your death alone here…it's your decision to make".

As he listened, Jeong Hu Gyeom begins to think about his mother and imagined what would she respond when she heard that he was injured…he missed her and he longs to see her once more before he passed away. But then he thought about Queen Jeong Sun…and he fears her during the time when her brother was being released from punishment (Episode 36) and received a few beat ups from her brother (He's still alive in this story as well). Then he worry about what would happen to him when she finds out and he'll get hurt soon by her brother. He is now pondering to himself and a question forms in his mind: Should he surrender and go back to see his mother before he was imprisoned and be put in trial…or forced himself to die alone on this island without seeing her because of his fear of Queen Jeong Sun?

Then he begins to speak in a weak voice "N-No…*gasp* I…I can't come back *cough*…I…I'm sorry *gasp* *cough*…just l-leave me here…*cough*…this is my decision…*cough*…but…when you return back to the capital…p-please *cough and gasp*…t-tell me mother…I-I'm sorry…and…t-tell her..*cough*…that I love her…p-please…tell h-her…*gasp*…for me" but then he laid down on the ground in agony and blood begins to spill out from his mouth.

Hong Guk Young gasped in shock as he heard those words…but then he nodded his head in sadness…and went back inside the boat with his friends.

As the boat left the island slowly, Jeong Hu Gyeom raised his head slowly and stared at Song Yeon who looked back at him with sadness even though none of her friends didn't notice.

Jeong Hu Gyeom begins to smile at her sadly…while raising his wounded left arm as he reaches out to touch her…even though he was about to die in a few moments. He begins to whisper out to her even though she couldn't hear him because she is far out of his reach "…Song Yeon…Song Yeon" and then…he closed his eyes…lowered his head back on the ground…and died.

After watching him died far away, she turns her head around and laid her down on her lover's shoulder. She can't shed tears for Jeong Hu Gyeom after he died…because she just pitied him for his obsession to have her. Then she begins to thought about him 'My lord…may you rest in peace…and thank you for letting me go since you now know that I can't be with you as your woman…and I can't love you…I never will…I only pity you…I should've told you earlier when you're alive…and I only considered you as a friend…even though I can't forgive you for being involved in Queen Jeong Sun's plot…and for injuring San just to kill because you desired me…but I'm grateful that you've saved me from being hurt when I tried to escape earlier before my friends came to save me…thank you'.

About a few weeks later, everything goes back to normal. The danger is now over…even though Queen Jeong Sun is still thinking up more evil plans after she's been foiled…Song Yeon returns home safely…Princess Hwa Wan is very sad and is depressed when she heard about the death of her son and was banished to exile (In history, during her exile…she died while she was sick)…Lee San is still the ruler of the throne of Joeseon...both Dae Su and Chobi ended up as a married couple and has a son and a daughter...while both Lee San & Song Yeon ended up gotten married and has a son.

So that's the end folks! Thank you for reading! There's no song in this story though because I've changed my mind. So I would like to thank everybody including TenTenD! I hope you guys review and tell me what do you like about this story!

Bye everyone! Thank you all for reading this story! I will see you all again soon! Have a great Summer! ^_-


End file.
